In the Rain
by captwulf
Summary: InuKagA new threat arises after the birth of their first child. Will they be able to face the challenge or will they fall and loose their first COMPLETE
1. New Life

Disclaimer: Wow, what a great idea. I could own Inu Yasha. Shoot, Rumiko Takahashi already does.

A/N- I'm writing two at the same time this time, so bare with me for updates. I'm pretty reliable and there won't be more than a few days in between updates.

In the Rain

Chapter 1 – New Life

Kagome awoke with a sharp pain in her stomach. The pain quickly diminished, but it had waked her fully. She opened her eyes realizing how cold she was. Looking next to her she discovered the reason. Her mate was missing. She sighed and rubbed a hand across the taunt skin of her swollen belly. 'Daddy's gone off hunting again.'

"Are you awake?" A familiar voice came from the doorway and she turned her head to look at her mate. The sight made her smile. His amber eyes glowed in the dimness and the light from the entrance gave his silver hair an iridescent glow.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Good, I brought you something." He tossed a large boar on the floor of their cave.

Kagome couldn't suppress a soft giggle. "Inu Yasha, I may be pregnant, but I'm not a pig. There's no way I could eat a whole boar."

He smiled and moved to sit beside her on the furs that were their bed. "I know that. I'll salt the meat and it will last for a while longer. Besides I'll help eat it of course."

"In that case, it probably won't last us more than two days."

He laid down beside her and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Don't worry, I've already eaten today." He kissed her deeply and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into him, enjoying his warmth and closeness. Then she felt another of the pains. This time is was deeper and lasted longer. Kagome made sure not to show any outward sign of pain. She knew her mate would quickly become concerned and begin fussing over her. She didn't enjoy seeing him frantic like that, so she tried to hide the pain.

Inu Yasha's keen sense hand picked up on the slight increase in Kagome's heartbeat, but she hadn't made any other movements or sounds. "Is anything wrong?"

She shook her head against his chest. "Guess I'm just a little hungry. Do we have any berries left?"

He smoothed her hair and gave her a kiss on the brow. "I think so." He moved away. And Kagome hated the loss of his warmth. She watched him as he crossed the chamber and picked up one of the ramen containers. It had long since been cleaned of ramen, but she had chosen to use the containers for storage. After glancing inside, he brought the container back to her as she pushed her 9-month swollen body to a seated position. He handed her the container and sat down behind her, letting her lean against him.

"So, why did you go hunting this morning? You usually wait till night fall." Kagome ate the few remaining berries slowly savoring their taste.

"I can't tonight, it's the new moon."

"Oh, I didn't realize. I guess I've been cooped up in here long enough to loose track of time."

He brushed her hair from her neck and laid a few kisses there. "It won't be long now." His hand stroked her belly gently. She leaned into him, enjoying the sensation. She suddenly gasped and dropped the cup of berries. The pain had returned, far more intense this time. "Kagome, what's wrong?" She pulled herself to her feet, the sudden urge to walk overcoming her. She walked to the cave wall and leaned against it. She groaned as a new pain arose. Inu Yasha was at her side in a matter of seconds. "Are you in pain? Kagome, please talk to me."

The pain subsided and she gave him a weak smile. "It's all right." As she spoke the floor beneath them became damp with water. Kagome leaned into him once more. "It's time."

Inu Yasha's heart leapt into his throat. "Now, but I thought Kaede said it wouldn't be for another week or so."

Kagome chuckled. "These things don't always happen on schedule." She winced as another pain shot through her. This time it was lower and an urge to push came with it.

"I could get Kaede or even Sango."

"Inu Yasha this child is coming now. You'd never make it there and back in time. By the time you returned the whole thing would be over." He was about to protest again, but paused when she looked up at him, pain in her eyes. "Don't leave me."

He scooped her up and carried her back to the bed. "Never." He laid her gently down as she tensed again in pain. The contractions were coming quicker now, less than three minutes apart. "What do I do?"

She instructed him to gather the rags, a small blanket, and fill a small bucket with water. He did this quickly and returned to her side as another contraction struck. She panted as he stroked her hair and whispered reassuring words in her ear. The next few minutes came and went in a blur of pain as Kagome gave birth to their first born.

"It's a boy." Inu Yasha stared down at the little miracle in his hands. The child squirmed in his palms. He marveled at how small the child was, neatly fitting in his hands. The boy had raven black hair and when the child blink he showed his golden orbs. Inu Yasha felt his heart swell with pride. "He's perfect."

Kagome lifted her head to look over at the child in her husband's arms. Inu Yasha brought the child to her and she smiled as she took him in her arms. The child opened his eyes and looked up at her. She gasped. "He's beautiful."

Inu Yasha leaned down and kissed her. "Of course, he is. You made him."

She giggled slightly. "We made him." Both the child and Kagome yawned. Their exertions taking hold.

He laid down beside her. "Rest now, I'll watch over you both."

Kagome closed her eyes finding peace in his embrace and the warm bundle beneath her arms. Sleep overtook her and she dreamed deep dreams. Inu Yasha lay beside her, holding her close and watching her and his son breath. 'My son, I like the sound of that.' He smiled down at the tiny boy. 'I'll always protect you, my son.' His gaze rose then to Kagome, his Kagome, his mate, the mother of his son. She had been so strong, never even making fuss through the pain, and when it was over she had smiled so beautifully. He stroked her hair and she cuddled closer to him. He laid his head beside hers, taking in the sensation of the two heart beats and his son's scent. He sighed and let his mind drift through the memories over the last three years with his mate.

For several hours Kagome slept and Inu Yasha kept watch. Nothing would harm his family, nothing. Kagome at last stirred near dusk as the baby let out a soft whimper. Inu Yasha watched in slight amazement as Kagome sat up and allowed the infant to suckle at her breast. "Is he all right?"

Kagome smiled at him with such love it made his heart melt. "Yes, he's just hungry." She smiled down at the babe. "Aren't you little one?" The child was busy feasting and made little other noise.

Inu Yasha smiled. "How did you know that is what he wanted?"

Kagome thought about that for a long moment. "I don't know, it was just instinct, I guess."

He sat up beside her and kissed her cheek warmly. "I bet you're hungry. I'll go cook up some of that boar."

Kagome grinned, finding her stomach rumbled at the thought of food. "That sounds great." Inu Yasha rose and began to cross the cave to the entrance. "Inu Yasha, why don't we have some ramen tonight as well?"

Inu Yasha rubbed his chin and gave the last box of ramen and critical gaze. "There's not much left."

"But it's a special occasion." Kagome grinned again as Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? But I'll cook the boar too. I know I'll still be hungry after only one cup of ramen and we don't want to eat the whole box."

Kagome chuckled. "No, we don't want to do that, just one cup for me and one for you." She smiled down at the babe again. "But none for you, young man, you'll be quite full by that point."

Inu Yasha chuckled lightly as he went out to prepare the boar. After the boar meat was salted and divided into chunks, he returned inside. Kagome stifled a yawn as he entered. She still seemed a bit tired to him, but she continued to smile lovingly up at him. She had switched breast and the child was now suckling at her right. As he knelt to start the fire he heard a muffled 'ouch'. He looked over to see Kagome's face twisted just slightly in pain.

"What's wrong?"

She grinned. "Oh, it's nothing, don't worry."

"Kagome…" He warned.

"It just seems our son has teeth already." When Inu Yasha's eyes widened with what looked like fear, she hastened to amend what she meant. "He just pinched me. That's all, I promise." That seemed to satisfy him and he went back to placing the boar meat over the now roaring fire. His ears twitched from a sound outside and his nose wrinkled as it caught a familiar scent.

"Kagome stay here and keep our son quiet." He rose and took a few steps to the entrance.

"Is something wrong, Inu Yasha?" True worry permeated her voice.

"Just stay quiet and be ready to go out the back way, if I say to." He glanced over his shoulder and gave her a small smirk. "Don't worry this shouldn't take long." He pushed aside the vines and stepped out into the open. The sun was beginning to set and the world had gone quiet. "I know your there. Why have you come here, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru appeared a few yards away, stepping slowly into the clearing. He looked past his half-brother at the glowing light within the cave. "Rumor has it, little brother, that your mate has bore you a child. Is it true?"

"Yes, what of it? If you're worried my kid will try to become your rival to be Great Demon of the West, then you have nothing to worry about." Sesshomaru looked thoughtfully at the cave entrance and even took a few steps toward it. But Inu Yasha quickly blocked his path. "What the hell do you think you're doing? This is my home and I have no intention of letting you near my family. You'll only upset Kagome and my son."

"Your son?" Sesshomaru stepped away a few paces. "Beware Inu Yasha, there are those who do not desire another heir to our father's lands. And they will stop at nothing to insure you and I are the last of our father's line."

"Feh, as if I care who doesn't want our father's line to continue. It doesn't really matter, because I won't let anyone get near my son or Kagome."

Sesshomaru turned and began to walk back into the forest. "I came to ascertain the situation myself and I have warned you. There is nothing more I can or will do." He disappeared from sight, but his words lingered in the air. 'Would someone really try to kill my son?' Inu Yasha turned to see the sun set and felt the beginning of his body's transformation. He reentered the cave, where he felt more secure.


	2. The Chill

Disclaimer: Wow, what a great idea. I could own Inu Yasha. Shoot, Rumiko Takahashi already does.

A/N- Sorry took so long for my update. I was busy running around like a chicken with my head cut off for the last week. But here's the next chapter. Oh, and thanks for all the great reviews!

In the Rain

Chapter 2 – The Chill

Kagome watched in amazement as Inu Yasha transformed into his human form before her very eyes. Of course she had seen this many times, but somehow it never ceased to amaze her and also worry her. In his human state he was so vulnerable. "Was that Sesshomaru I heard?"

"Yeah, he heard you were with child and came to see for it himself. Don't worry, he's gone." Inu Yasha saw no point in worrying Kagome. She obviously hadn't heard what was said, so it was better not to bring it up.

Kagome could tell he was hiding something, but she chose not to confront him about it. She knew he was only trying to protect her. Also, she was far too tired to argue with him right now. So, she merely smiled while she watched him stir the fire and test the boar meat.

Inu Yasha moved to sit beside Kagome on the pile of furs. She smiled as he slipped his arms around her. "Kagome, I want you to promise me something. If something happens while I'm in my human state, I want you to run to the hollow, and I want you to do it when I tell you, no arguing."

Kagome frowned at the request. "No, I won't promise something like that. I won't leave you behind." Tears filled her eyes slightly. "You're all I have. I won't loose you too."

Inu Yasha pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Kagome, please don't argue. I have my reasons. I need to know you're safe."

"But…I can't. Not unless you promise you won't fight and follow right after me."

"Kagome, how can I protect you, if I can't fight?"

"You'll figure it out. But if you don't promise me, I won't leave you."

He pulled her to him. He could understand her need to be with him even in battle. But he couldn't allow her to put herself in danger for him. "All right, but I will defend you if it becomes necessary."

She nodded, wondering what had brought about this kind of conversation. "All right, I promise. But be safe, please."

He stroked her hair warmly. "I'll never leave you." He kissed her brow lovingly and rose to pull the boar meat from the fire. "Here." He handed her a chunk of the meat and took a bit of his own. They sat and ate in quiet contentment for a while. Kagome began to loose interest in the meat and her eyes began to slide shut slowly. He smiled at her attempt to stay awake. After another minute or so her eyes lit up.

"I almost forgot." She rose and handed the babe to Inu Yasha.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I'm just going to make us some ramen."

Inu yasha looked down at the baby. He was so small. A part of him still marveled that Kagome had carried this being inside her for nine months. He looked over at his mate and smiled as he watched her boil some water and open up the two cups of ramen. She stirred the fire with one of the larger branches and returned to his side.

Kagome liked seeing her handsome hanyou holding their son. It made her feel warm and proud inside. She felt like laughing to see him eating with one hand and cradling the child in the other. After a few moments the water began to boil and she returned to the fire to fill the two cups with the steaming water.

"Inu Yasha, what made you ask that earlier? Was it something Sesshomaru said?"

Her mate flinched. "No, why do you say that?"

Kagome had been around him long enough to know when he lied. "Inu Yasha, you know you can't lie to me. I know you too well. So why don't you just tell me the truth."

He frowned. "Kagome, it's nothing you need to worry about. I'll take care of it."

"Am I or am I not, your mate and wife? I deserve to know if something or someone is threatening my family."

Inu Yasha sighed, she had a point. "Kagome, I…"

Outside, a voice as cold as ice spoke. "Half-breed mongrel, show yourself." The voice was female but neither of them recognized it.

Inu Yasha handed Kagome their son. "You promised, now go out the back."

Kagome's eyes widened. "But if they see you as a human…"

"I'll handle it, now go." His eyes pleaded with her. "Please."

She nodded and went to the small back entrance that was barely more than a crawl way. She looked back to see Inu Yasha walk to the cave's main entrance. 'Please be safe. I can't live without you.' She forced herself to look away and crawl through the back exit. She ran as quickly as she could carrying the newborn close to her chest. The night was chilly and she feared the cold could hurt the child. She increased her speed. She knew this path like the back of her hand, even in the near pitch dark she knew exactly where to lay her feet. At last she came to the large tree with the hollowed out center. She crawled inside and wrapped the fur pelt around her shoulders. Then she placed the sutra on the entrance. She looked around and shivered in the darkness.

Inu Yasha had made this place for her after an encounter with a bear. The bear had decided their cave would make a lovely home and had invaded it. Kagome had been there alone, since Inu Yasha had left to hunt. She had crawled into the back crawl way and sealed the entrance with a boulder. She had stayed there for several hours, before a very panicked hanyou had chased away the bear and found her. After that incident he had insisted that there be a second safe place for her to go, her hiding place.

'Where is he? He promised he wouldn't fight.' Kagome stroked her son's back with trembling hands.

----

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha had moved to the entrance and peeked out to see a white haired woman standing in the glow from the cave. "What do you want?" He asked without revealing himself.

"I want the whelp. I let you live because of your father, but I have no intention of letting that child threaten my son's standing."

"Who the hell are you and how dare you threaten my son's life." Inu Yasha could feel his anger growing. He shook off the desire to rip the woman's through out. 'No, I have to stall, so Kagome can get away.'

"I do not have to explain myself to you, mongrel. I am the Lady Ishimaru. My son is the lord of the western lands."

Inu Yasha's eye twitched. "You're Sesshomaru's mother?"

"Yes and I will not allow you to defile his noble blood by mixing with a human and producing mongrel pups. It disgusted me to know that your father ever did the same."

"Apparently he wasn't happy with you." Inu Yasha smirked.

"Why do you hide from me half-breed? Why not face your death proudly like your noble father."

Inu Yasha stepped out from the cave. Ishimaru blinked at the human before her. "I see, so tonight is your night of weakness. That makes my task easier. I will slay the child and your wench and be on my way." She made a move toward the cave, but Inu Yasha stopped her by stepping in her path.

"I don't think so. You're not laying hand on my mate or my pup. Leave before I rip you to shreds."

Ishimaru laughed a cold icy laugh. "And how do you plan on doing that? You're nothing but a pathetic human right now."

Inu Yasha pulled his Tetsusaiga. "The same way I deal with your son." He knew Tetsusaiga would not transform but he thought he could keep the demon at bay with its barrier.

Ishimaru laughed harder. "How pathetic, even the might Tetsusaiga looks like a rusty toy when you wield it. Now move." When Inu Yasha did not follow her command, she frowned. "Your father is no longer here to protect you. I have no qualms about killing the only other son of my former mate and my son's only rival for the western lands." When the hanyou still stood his ground, she swept him aside with a whip of pure demon power. The whip was similar to Sesshomaru's but it was bigger and much more powerful.

It caught Inu Yasha in the arm and sent him flying away from the entrance with a large gash in his upper arm. He cursed as Ishimaru passed inside.

The demon lady looked around the cave in disgust. The place reeked of human and hanyou, and the scent of new birth. She scoffed when she saw the tiny crawl way near the rear of the cave. She turned to find Inu Yasha standing the entrance, growling at her and clutching his right arm. "If you think simply hiding her somewhere else will prevent me from finding her, you are sorely mistaken. You forget I am a full Inu-youkai. I already know her scent and she will not get far."

Inu Yasha's growl grew into a snarl. 'Damnit, she's right. She can easily follow Kagome's scent. I hope Kagome made it to her hiding place and sealed the entrance with the sutra.'

"I see you understand. I don't think I shall kill you now. I think I'd enjoy seeing you suffer through the torment of watching your mate and pup die."

Inu Yasha felt like his heart was being crushed. "I won't let you hurt them!" She swooped in on him like lightening. He tried to fight, but to no avail. She pinned him against the wall and sunk her poisonous claws into his throat. The poison seemed to drain him of all his strength. And he watched with pain numbed eyes as she drug him from the cave.

----

Kagome heard a rustling in the bushes outside. 'Inu Yasha!' It was all she could do not to jump up and run out of the hollow tree and into his arms. She could barely make out the figure as it approached. It was significantly smaller than Inu Yasha. 'Maybe it's an animal.' She scooted deeper into the hollow, covering herself completely with the fur. An animal would not be deterred by her sutra, only a demon would.

She peeked out as the figure came closer. There was suddenly a flash of blue light and a soft curse. Kagome's head popped up. 'I know that voice!'

Outside a young male voice mumbled. "Where did that come from?"

"Sh…Shippo?"

"Kagome?" She was already reaching up and removing the sutra. As soon as it was down the young fox sprang through the opening. "Kagome! What are you doing here?" His eyes glowed in the dark.

"Shhh." She put a hand on his tiny shoulder to calm him down and to prevent him from leaping into her lap like always. "Shippo, did you see anyone out there? Did you see Inu Yasha?"

"No. Did something happen, Kagome? Where is Inu Yasha? Why isn't he with you?"

"A demon came to our cave. At least, I think it was. I was pretty tired. Inu Yasha promised me he wouldn't fight, but….but I'm afraid he did." Kagome bent her head to rub her cheek against the baby's brow. She could feel the tears swelling in her.

"Kagome, what is that?" Shippo blinked up at the small bundle in her arms.

Kagome smiled down at him. She'd nearly forgotten that no one knew she'd had their child yet. "It's my son, Shippo."

"You and Inu Yasha's son?" The fox's eyes lit up and he hopped onto her shoulder to have a closer look. The baby opened his eyes and Shippo gasped at their golden light. "He's beautiful, Kagome."

"Thank you, Shippo." She looked toward the entrance and watched for the other man in her life to return.

Not far away, Ishimaru continued to drag Inu Yasha along effortlessly. "She's near. Her scent is stronger."

"Don't…touch…her…Leave…her…alone." Inu Yasha mumbled through a raspy throat of pain.

Ishimaru ignored him. She had come to a large tree with what seemed to be a whole at its base. "Come out wench, I know you're in there. I can smell your human stench."

Kagome trembled. "It's her." She clutched her son to her. 'I won't let her hurt you, little one.'

"If you do not come out, I shall slay your mate here and now." The icy voice threatened.

Kagome felt the tears roll hot on her cheeks. "What do I do?"

"I can transform into a bow for you." Shippo suggested, readying an enchanted leaf.

Kagome shook her head. "What goods a bow without arrows?" His suggestion though had given her an idea. She removed the fur from her shoulders and spread it beside her. She reluctantly laid her son into it and covered him with it.

"What are you doing Kagome?"

"I have to help Inu Yasha. Shippo, stay here and protect my son. I'm going to put the sutra back in place, all right?"

Shippo nodded. "I'll protect him with my life. I swear." Kagome gave him a pat on the head as she replaced the sutra and crawled out of the hollow. When she was out completely, she gasped at the sight before her.

The woman before her had long white hair and demon facial markings. She had a cold steady glare. "Where is the whelp?"

"I'll never let you have our son!" Kagome's eyes locked on Inu Yasha, who was dangling at the demon's side from his shirt front. The wind began to whip around her as the sky above gave a loud crack of thunder. "Inu Yasha?"

"What, you still desire this mongrel half-breed, even though he cannot protect you? Fine, you can have him." She tossed Inu Yasha with little effort and he landed a few feet before Kagome. She rushed to his side. "Besides I came for the child."

Kagome glared. "I've already told you! I'll never let you have our son!"

"As if a weak mortal, could stop me. I will have what I desire, and what I desire is the child's death." Ishimaru took a few steps forward.

"This mortal will!" Kagome stood in front of her injured mate. Her heart pounded louder than the growing thunder. But her instincts had taken hold and she would not back down now.

"Kagome…no…." Inu Yasha struggled to speak.

Kagome's anger boiled to the surface at his soft plea. "How dare you hurt him and threaten our son! Who do you think you are!"

"I? I am the one who is going slay you, you impudent wench!" Ishimaru had had enough. Her cold fury scorched her eyes. She charged the miko. Kagome allowed the female demon to nearly reach her and then she threw her hands up. Her miko powers engulfed the demon and there was a howl of pain. Ishimaru flew backwards and her skin bubbling with boils from Kagome's purifying powers.

The sky above them broke and rain poured down into the deadly silence. Slowly Ishimaru rose, her eyes glowing red. Kagome prepared herself for another attack, but it seemed Ishimaru thought better of it. 'Another blow like that and even the might Lady Ishimaru would fall to that miko. I shall recover my strength first.' She scowled at Kagome.

"Keep your whelp for now and your useless mate, for soon you will all die." With that Ishimaru disappeared into the forest.

Kagome collapsed to her knees beside Inu Yasha, she was exhausted but she had to be sure he was all right. "Inu Yasha?" She touched his neck gingerly. "Are you all right?"

He opened his eyes slightly. "Kagome, you're safe." He sighed and closed his eyes once more.

REVIEW! REVIEW! HAHAHA!


	3. The Best Laid Plans

Disclaimer: Wow, what a great idea. I could own Inu Yasha. Shoot, Rumiko Takahashi already does.

A/N- Sorry for the wait! o Please don't eat me! Ahhhh!

Review Responses

Silverwind89 – as always I really appreciate your reviews! Thanks bunches!

LittleSuteinu – glad you like it

Michi4 – thanks I appreciate that, I like yours too

Hearii – glad you like the unexpected, just wait, there'll be more

MaddyCat2000 – Oh, believe me Kagome is exhausted. She did get some rest right after the birth though for a few hours. But she really is quite tired. Ishimaru was merely surprised by the attack. She'll be back in force.

Yautja Jedi Marine – No, the well has been sealed for more than three and half years, since the jewel was purified. I'm kind of continuing a plot from my other fanfics "The Rain" "The Gift" and "Wedding of the Century". Check them out if you got time. But as always my stories can stand on their own two legs apart from the rest.

Aria-wolfstar – Sango and Miroku will show up soon – in this chapter as a matter a fact

Child of the Silvery Moon – don't cry! I'm not that cruel! 'sob'sniffle'

Suppup17 – Really? I don't know that. Oh well, hope you like it anyways! Oh, and can you give me a reference?

Butthead24 – thanks for the review and I intend to as long as y'all are willing to read.

In the Rain

Chapter 3 – The Best Laid Plans

"Inu Yasha, please?" She began to weep softly.

He didn't open his eyes, for fear she would see the true pain in them. "It's all right…just enough…poison to paralyze…me…She wanted…me to watch…you die."

Kagome gasped. 'How cruel could some one possibly be to want such a terrible thing?' She was about to ask more questions, but the rain was coming down harder now. As exhausted as she was, she wasn't about to leave Inu Yasha in the rain like that. Ignoring her fatigue, she slipped her arms under him and drug him gently the few feet to the hollow. She paused and pulled down the sutra. She wasn't certain that it would hurt him in his human form, but she didn't want to take the chance.

After laying him down inside and covering him with the spare fur, she turned to Shippo. "We need a fire, to keep him warm."

"I got it." Shippo gathered together what little bit of dried wood and roots he could find and set it ablaze with his fox fire. With the light from the small flame, Kagome examined Inu Yasha's wounds more closely. They were small gaping wounds in the shape of claws. Each wounds seemed seethed as poison boiled from each one.

Kagome could not hold back her tears any longer. She buried her face in Inu Yasha's chest and wept. "Why? Why did you do it? You promised me." She wept harder and still Inu Yasha remained deathly still. This only served to trouble Kagome more. "Shippo…"

Shippo was curled up next to the baby, keeping the child warm. He lifted his head in response. "Yes?"

"You have to help me again. Pleas, I know it's hard. But you must go to Miroku and Sango, and bring them here." Kagome could feel her body giving out on her. The birth and then the fight had drained her of all strength. She had been running on pure adrenaline for the last hour and now that its effects were wearing off, her body couldn't fight the exhaustion any longer. She rested her head on her mate's chest. "Please Shippo…"

The little fox trembled. Outside it was thundering and lightening. He dug for the courage down deep inside him. His adoptive family was in trouble. He had no choice, he had to help. "O…okay, but you have to replace the sutra while I'm gone. I'm not leaving you unprotected with that crazy demon running loose."

Kagome gave him a small grunt of agreement as she forced herself to her hands and knees, and crawled to the entrance. "Go." It was a near whisper in the night.

Shippo hugged her warmly. "I promise, I'll bring them back as fast as I can." Kagome did nothing but nodded as he disappeared into the darkness. She replaced the sutra and crawled back to her mate and child. Taking her son in her arms she curled up against Inu Yasha's side.

She pleaded softly in his ear. "You can't die. You haven't even named our son. Please, please, don't leave me alone. I can't live without you." She wept softly, trying not to frighten the babe.

To Kagome's utter surprise, there was a response. "I'm sorry." His voice was raspy and held little strength. "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you."

She clutched at his shirt as she stained it with tears. "You did all you could."

"I love you, Kagome. If…"

"No! Don't say it! Don't even think it! You're not going to leave me! You're not!" Kagome was nearly wailing. The child in her arms began to truly cry for the first time since its birth.

"Shhh, you'll frighten Inu Denkou."

Kagome blinked in the dying light of the embers from the fire. "Inu Denkou?"

"Our son. Now sleep, it is all that either of us can do."

She shushed their son and curled closer to him, silent tears still streamed from her eyes. "I love you, Inu Yasha." The last thing Kagome clearly remembered before sleep overwhelmed her was Inu Yasha's arm wrapping around her waist.

-----

Miroku moved slowly through the entrance of the hollow, having to half crawl. It was about an hour till dawn and the rain had finally stopped. He examined the situation before him. Inu Yasha was still human and he had deep claw marks on his neck. 'They don't seem to be as serious as Shippo made them sound.' Indeed, the wounds had stopped seething and were now merely flesh wounds. Inu Yasha was curled slightly to his right, where Kagome lay. His eyes widened as they caught sight of something moving in Kagome's arms. 'My gods, she must have given birth last night as well.' He went to remove the child from her arms.

Kagome shrieked and scrambled away, clutching her child against her chest. Inu Yasha snarled and took hold of Miroku's arm. Miroku noted that the hanyou's strength didn't match his usual, even his usual in his human state. He also noted that he normally couldn't get within ten feet of Kagome when she slept, but today he'd almost been able to touch her. After the slow glaze of sleep and pain drained from the hanyou's eyes and recognition dawned, he released the monk.

"Kagome…"

Kagome was at his side in less than a second. She stroked his hair. "How do you feel?"

He lifted his hand and stroked away a tear from her eye. "I'll be fine." He suddenly buckled and pulled away from her. Crawling to the entrance he vomited the vile poison from his stomach.

Sango, who'd been standing guard outside, ran to his side. "Inu Yasha, are you all right?" Miroku helped Kagome out of the hollow, pulling down the sutra on the way. Sango's eyes went wide when she saw the small bundle in her friend's arms. "Kagome?"

"Sango, will you please hold Inu Denkou for me?" Sango took the bundle gently as Kagome went to Inu Yasha, who was still purging himself in a bush. At last he collapsed backwards into Kagome's arms, panting. His body ached in places he didn't realize existed until today. He was sore in places he never would have thought possible. Kagome stroked his hair. "Just hold on a little longer, the sun is about to rise. Miroku, will you find me some herbs for the poison?"

The monk nodded and headed off into the forest. Sango looked down at the tiny baby in her arms. He opened his eyes and blinked up at her. She felt her heart skip a beat. "His eyes are so beautiful."

Kagome stroked Inu Yasha's hair comfortingly. "I know. He has his father's eyes." Inu Yasha stirred in her lap, where his head rested. Kagome could have sworn she saw a flicker of a smile pass across his features. That made her smile inside. 'At least he's keeping his spirits up.' She swept away a little of the sweat from his brow. Kagome looked over at Shippo and Kirara. "Shippo, thank you for bringing Sango and Miroku." The little kitsune beamed. "We should really get him home, but I don't want the poison to spread. Could you light me another fire, Shippo?" The fox was more than happy to oblige and built a quick fire out of anything that would burn.

"Kagome…" She put a finger to Inu Yasha's lips.

"Quiet now, the sun's almost up and Miroku will be back soon."

About that time the monk broke through a bush and head for them, a bundle of herbs in his hand. He handed them to Kagome. "There should be plenty. I forgot how plentiful this forest is."

Kagome took just a few in her hand. "Will you boil the rest for me?" He nodded and went to the little fire to begin the process of making the herb into a tea. She looked down at her mate. "Do you think you can swallow these?"

Inu Yasha opened his eyes and looked skeptically at the plant. His throat felt like it was full of gravel and his mouth was as dry as dirt. He stared for a long moment, before shaking his head no. There was no use. The mere thought of trying to force the plant down, made his stomach turn. Kagome sighed and bit the leaves off one of the plants. She chewed them into a small ball and placed them against his wounds. He tensed as the herbs juices seeped into the wound. Kagome stroked his hair, trying to calm his pain.

"So, Kagome, what happened?" Sango sat beside the fire to keep the infant out of the chill spring morning air.

"We were attacked by a demon. It's strange but she seemed familiar."

"How? Did you know them?"

"She had facial marking like Sesshomaru and white hair as well."

Inu Yasha groaned at the name of Sesshomaru. Sango watched him with concern. "So, you didn't know her?"

"No, but maybe Inu Yasha can tell us more, when he's feeling better."

Miroku moved to her side. "Here." He handed her a warm canteen. Kagome helped Inu Yasha sit up a little. Inu yasha made a disgusted face at the canteen.

"Pleas, just try, for me." Kagome pleaded. The truth was that the sun would probably heal him, once he turned back to his half-demon state. But Kagome wasn't going to wait that long and she watched him pleadingly. Inu Yasha nodded and took the canteen and chugged the hot liquid. He gagged slightly but was able to keep most of it down.

"Why don't you rest now, Inu Yasha? Sango and I will take care of Kagome." Still not much for talking, he allowed Miroku to lead him to the fire and where he laid down. Kagome sat down near him as Sango offered the child back to her.

"So where is Shinkuha?"

"Oh, we left her with Kaede. She'll be fine. How are you feeling?" Sango sat beside her and watched the fire dance in the growing light.

"I'm okay, just tired. I feel like I've been up for two days." The baby whimpered hungry again. Kagome wasn't about to feed the child in front of Miroku. Inu Yasha would beat the crap out of him, poison or no poison, if he even glanced her way. The baby, however, would not be put off so easily and whimpered even louder. Inu Yasha looked over at her. She gave him a weak smile and tried to shush the babe.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a worried expression.

She sighed and rose. "It's nothing. I'll be right back." Kagome disappeared into the hollow and Inu Yasha frowned after her.

About ten minutes later the sun had risen and met Inu Yasha. His body healed as it transformed to its natural hanyou condition and demonic energy immediately came back. Sitting up, he rubbed at his neck and twitched his ears. Sango watched him for a long moment. "Well? Who was she?"

"That bitch was Sesshomaru's mother. She wanted to kill my son and Kagome." He closed his eyes the rage surging to the surface. "If I ever see her again, I'll kill her on the spot."

"How did you two get all the way out here away from your cave?" Miroku had been surprised when Shippo had insisted that they were not there.

"This is Kagome's hiding place. When Ishimaru came, I sent her here." He frowned. 'If I'd only remembered any demon can follow her scent. That was stupid to leave her alone like that. She could have been killed!' Inu Yasha continued scolding himself internally.

Mirolu was watching the hollow. Kagome had been gone for some time. He stood as if to approach the hollow, Sango jerked him back down. "Are you crazy?" She hissed.

He blinked in slight confusion. "What? I was merely concerned for Kagome's welfare. She's been gone some time now." Kagome had looked near exhaustion, and he was genuinely worried about her. Even Sango had needed rest after Shinkuha's birth.

She smacked him on the head. "You, baka, don't you get it. The baby was hungry and she didn't want you to get beaten to a pulp."

Miroku looked towards the entrance. "Really? Maybe I should check on her anyways."

Inu Yasha snarled. "If you move one inch, I'll break both your legs."

Miroku didn't move, but whispered to Sango. "He's a bit testy today, don't you think?"

Sango sighed and decided to change the subject. "Inu Yasha, we've told you before, you should come stay with us on the new moon. We have plenty of room and you probably could have avoided this entire mess."

Inu Yasha frowned into the fire. "Hide? No, I'm no coward. This is my home and I'll be damned if some demon is going to run me out." He sighed. "Besides, what kind of man am I, if I can't even take care of my own mate and pup?"

He felt Kagome as she approached from behind him and sat next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "You're a good man, husband, mate, and father. And more importantly, you're the man I love."

He sighed, the wall around his heart crumbling once again. He slipped his arm around her and placed a soft kiss in her hair. "I could live a million years and never deserve the love you give me."

Miroku cleared his throat. "There are children present."

Sango chuckled. "You know you two could always come stay with us."

"Oh, yeah, Sango that's a brilliant idea. Why don't we just leave Ishimaru a note inviting her to dinner and lay all the villagers out on a platter for her slaughter."

Kagome sighed inwardly. 'Geez, he still doesn't know the meaning of tact. However, he does have a point.' "Sango, maybe you and Miroku could come stay with us a while, just until Ishimaru makes her move again. She threatened last night that she would come back." Kagome trembled and clutched a little tighter to her family. The memory of that woman's icy voice still chilled her bones. "With all of us together, she won't stand a chance." She tried sounding hopeful, and even gave a weak grin.

"Kagome, last night when you attacked Ishimaru, you didn't even have your bow. I've never seen you use your power like that before." The thought had troubled Inu Yasha in his restless sleep.

"Oh, that. Kaede has been teaching me to use my powers better for over a year, but I never had the opportunity to use them. A part of me hoped I never would, but when she threatened you and our son I had to do something. I'm just glad it worked." Inu Yasha marveled at his little miko's strength and bravery, but another part of him wept for her foolish desire to protect him. He wasn't worth her death.

Miroku and Sango had been discussing Kagome's proposal. "We'll stay with you. This can't take more than a few more days. If Ishimaru was as determined as she sounds, she won't take long to return."

"Yes, and I'm sure Kaede won't mind watching Shinkuha for a few more days. She's taken quite a liking to the little imp." Sango chuckled. Her daughter was quite the little trouble maker at the rip age of two.

Kagome joined her chuckle. "I can just image old Kaede chasing around Shinkuha. We'll all have to do something very nice for her when this is over." Kagome could just picture Kaede passed out from exhausted with the daughter of a demon slayer and lecherous monk jumping up and down on her stomach.

Miroku stood. "We'll go tell Kaede and met you back at the cave. If we're not back in a few hours, Kaede's probably sealed us in our hut with the terrible-two." Inu Yasha laughed and Miroku gave him a fake frown. "You just wait till that one there reaches Shinkuha's age. I'm sure you'll have your hands full."

Kagome feigned shock. "This little angel? I don't think he has it in him."

Sango feigned shock as well. "Oh, of course not!" She chuckled. "We'd better go, met you at the cave." She and Miroku mounted Kirara and they took to the air.

Inu Yasha put out the small fire and helped Kagome to her feet. As they walked back to their cave, Shippo trotted ahead picking up acorns along the way. Inu Yasha was silent. He still felt guilty about the whole incident. Kagome and his son had almost been killed, while he was human. 'Damnit, why did she have to come on that night, when we were both so weak? Sango's right, we could have avoided the whole thing, if we stayed in the village for just that one night.'

"Inu Yasha, it wasn't your fault." Kagome's voice broke through his thoughts. He looked down at her, his arm protectively wrapped around her waist in case she tripped. He frowned at her. 'It is my fault though.' "Inu Yasha, I'm not going another step until you listen to me." She stopped abruptly causing him to have to step back, so as not to pull Kagome over.

"I'm listening, but it's not true what you say. It is my fault. I'm supposed to protect you. You're my mate and this is my child. But when I'm human-"

He was cut off from his rantings as Kagome pulled him to her for a deep passionate kiss. The kiss spoke to his very soul. She loved him, she believed in him and she would never leave him. "Silly, dog-boy, don't you get it? I don't care what form you take. I still love you and trust you with everything that I am."

Inu Yasha hugged her tightly. "Kagome…." She always knew exactly what he was thinking and exactly what to say. It was amazing that he'd been able to spend so many years without her.

They took up the path again with Inu Yasha's confidence restored. Suddenly he stopped and sniffed the air. The smell of fresh blood filled his lungs.

----

Sorry, me little chums, another cliffy. –evil grin-- HAHAHA!


	4. Tripidation

Disclaimer: Wow, what a great idea. I could own Inu Yasha. Shoot, Rumiko Takahashi already does.

A/N- Crazed Inu-fans chase author around. "Ahhh! No more cliffys, I swear. I promise! Hey, no biting!" - I'm sorry for the long wait. Really, really bad month. I had to break up with my boyfriend (betrayal is hard thing to get over no matter how old you get), I also had to play hostess to my family twice, and my job kept switching my shift back and forth from day to night. –pulls hair- I'm just really tired and ready for September to be over with!

Review Responses

I never forget my loyal reviewers. – big hug- I just love you guys! –sniffle- Thanks!

WARNING – THERE IS GORE IN THIS CHAPPY SO KEEP YOUR TRASH CAN CLOSE IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH!

Chapter 4 – Trepidation

"Stay close, Kagome." Inu Yasha warned as they proceeded closer to their home and the scent of blood became stronger. As they came into sight of the cave, he spun quickly trying to shield her from the sight. "Don't look."

But it was too late she had already seen the horrific sight that lay at their very doorstep. She felt her stomach lurch as he embraced her. "Shippo? Where's Shippo?" Before Inu Yasha could respond that what lay behind him was not Shippo, the fur ball leapt out of the forest and latched himself to Kagome's leg, trembling. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

Shippo was muttering something incoherent at Kagome's feet. He had encountered the scene first and alone. "You two stay here. I'll clean this up." Kagome nodded and took a seat on a log careful not to look in the direction of the cave.

GORE WARNING – WEAK STOMACHS WATCH OUT

Inu Yasha covered his nose and tried very hard not to gag at the stench and the sight. Spread across the entrance of their cave was a bloody mass. The shredded remains of the poor beast was scattered across the stone. Inu Yasha's stomach wanted to twist as the stench seeped through his haori to his sensitive nose. The only remaining piece of the beast that was identifiable was the small white head of a dog. Inu Yasha had realized the scent was that of a canine. He felt his heart lurch into his throat. 'Ishimaru was here. She left this as a sign to me.'

What baffled and horrified him the most was that she would do this to a dog, being a dog-demon herself. Inu Yasha hoped Kagome had not seen the small white head buried amongst the bloody flesh. He stepped over the remains and moved inside. The boar meat from the prior night still hung from its spear, but it was burnt through and through. He noticed the ramen containers were still filled with water and sat where Kagome had left them.

Moving deeper into the cave he found the bucket of water from earlier yesterday morning. 'Has it only been one day? It feels like much longer than that.' He carried the bucket along with a cloth to the entrance, and began the sickening task of clean Ishimaru's mess. After rinsing away what he could of the blood, he placed the remaining entrails and severed head into the cloth. He would burry the parts somewhere far away so as not to draw animals here. He glanced at his mate to make sure she was still safe. After last night, it would be a while before he felt safe, even here.

Kagome still sat with her back to the cave. Shippo was sitting on the log beside her, mumbling something about Kagome being so far away from the village. "Sango says that if anything ever happened to Inu Yasha, you would be out here all alone. We all worry about you two."

Kagome sighed. "Shippo, this is my home and I'm not going to let someone like Ishimaru chase me away from it. Inu Yasha and I will be fine."

"But what about last night, Inu Yasha-"

"Last night was different. Now be quiet, Shippo. You'll wake Inu Denkou."

The fox sulked, but did as he was told. Inu Yasha felt a tinge of guilt. 'Damn fox has a point. If something did happen to me, Kagome would be stranded out here alone. She'd have to make her way back to Kaede's through the forest too.'

With another rag he began to rub at the bloody spots. Most of it was gone by the time his work was done, but the smell still lingered. He stood to carry the bloody cloth with its contents away, but quickly changed his mind. "Kagome, you and Shippo should come with me. I need to bury these remains some place else." She nodded and rose to follow, eyeing the bloody rag.

Shippo bounded after them. "I could protect Kagome."

Inu Yasha scowled. "You? You're just a brat, there's no way you could stand up to Ishimaru. She'd kill you so fast you wouldn't know it happened."

Kagome gave Shippo a quick glance and he bit his tongue against the retort that Inu Yasha had barely been able to stand up to her. They made their way to the stream that was not far from the cave. The babbling brook moved swiftly and coolly, gleaming with the midmorning sun. Inu Yasha leapt the stream in a single bound and found a place in the soft earth of the far bank to bury the dog's remains. He kept a close watch on Kagome and Shippo on the other bank. 'I won't let Ishimaru near her again! No, never!' He dug deep into the dirt venting his anger on the earth. At last he laid the dog to rest. The feeling sent a chill down his spine as he imagined the small bundle being his own son. That had been Ishimaru's intention all along, to strike fear into his heart. He quickly replaced the soil and returned to Kagome's side by way of the stream, so he could wash his hands in the water.

Kagome watched him with a touch of nostalgia. The vigor with which he washed his hands, reminded her of the time he'd killed the bandits. That had been the worst day of her love's life. Before she knew it, he was standing in front of her a hand on her cheek. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head slightly. "Nothing, just reminiscing." She gave him a warm, but tired smile. "We'd better head back, Sango and Miroku will be returning soon."

OKAY GORE'S OVER

Sango, Miroku and Kirara landed outside the cave their friends called home. Kirara wrinkled her nose in response to the smell of blood. "We're back." Sango started for the entrance of the cave. She paused when there was no response. "Hello?"

Miroku looked disturbed. "Where could they have gone?"

Kirara, still in her large demon form, suddenly turned and growled at a bush. Sango moved to her loyal companion's side. "What is it, Kirara?"

A movement in the bush caught the monk and demon slayer's attention. Kirara sprang at the movement. A black creature shot from the safety of the bush and darted toward the deeper forest. Kirara sprang ahead of the creature blocking its path. The black furred creature hissed at the nekoyoukai. Miroku charged forward, sensing that the creature was far more than what it seemed. Hissing the beast turned on him, baring small sharp fangs. "It's a kitsune!" The demon's red beady eyes glowed with annoyance.

"He's probably spying for Ishimaru. We'd better capture him." Sango charged up Hiraikotsu at the ready. The demon though would not be taken that easily. It slipped past Miroku's guard, sensing that he were the least threat amongst its assailants. The monk tried to grab for the little kitsune's fluffy tail, but was rewarded with the sharp pain of fangs. The monk let out a cry as the little creature scurried off into the forest.

Sango immediately went to her husband's aide, cradling his injured hand in hers, putting pressure on the wound. She wrapped a cloth around it tenderly. The kitsune had done its damage pretty good. The monk had a rip in his flesh two inches in length and it poured blood. Kirara growled after the kitsune but didn't budge from her protective position beside her mistress.

A few moments later the bushes to the side of the cave moved and the couple turned quickly ready for another surprise or attack. But the form that emerged made them both release a sigh of relief. Inu Yasha eyed them curiously. Kagome and his pup were taking a ride on his back, both seemed very tired. Kagome had her face buried her mate's long silver mane and she clutched their son protectively. Inu Yasha seemed to prefer them being so close and even stood there staring at their friends for a long moment, before Shippo shot out from behind him and scurried over to Sango.

Inu Yasha gave the air a sniff and eyed the pair once more. "What happened?" He could easily scent the monk's fresh blood in the air.

"A kitsune was spying on your cave. We tried to capture it, but he got Miroku instead." Sango gestured to her husband's bandaged hand.

Inu Yasha snorted. "What a time for you to become clumsy, Miroku. If he was spying, I could have forced him to tell me where Ishimaru was, so I could settle this now."

Sango frowned. "We know that. Why do you think we tried to capture it?"

Inu Yasha scowled but didn't respond. He could sense Kagome about to fall asleep and felt their son squirm slightly, pulling at his hair. "Feh, come on. We might as well just wait this out inside." Kagome's burden didn't really bother him, in fact he was enjoying himself, but her position did. He worried she might fall back and tumble from his grasp with their pup. He moved into the cave, ignoring the stench of blood the lingered in the entrance as best he could. The others followed. Shippo and Kirara wrinkled their noses as the entered. Once inside the kit and neko relaxed. Inu Yasha and Kagome's scent pervaded the cave and nearly drowned the scent of the blood.

Inu Yasha struggled to lay Kagome down without disturbing mother or child too much. Sango came to his rescue and helped tuck in the pair. She saw the look of real concern in Inu Yasha's eyes. She gave him a weak smile. "Don't worry. It's natural for the mother to be very tired for several days, after the baby's birth. She's just resting." Sango smiled down at her friend and her gaze moved to the small bundle beneath her arms. "You should be very proud, Inu Yahsa, he's gorgeous."

"Feh, of course I am."

Miroku was staring at the burnt boar meat above the fire pit with obvious distaste and maybe even disgust. "Inu Yasha, you weren't trying to feed that infant meat, were you?"

The hanyou snorted and flattened his ears in annoyance. "Of course not, do you think I'm that stupid? The kid doesn't even…" He paused and looked down at his slumbering mate. 'Kagome said he did have teeth already.' Then he shook his head. "My son will eventually eat meat. He won't be wimpy like you."

Miroku almost laughed. He'd never expected anything different, but the thought had crossed his mind that maybe being a hanyou, Inu Yasha had a different idea of when his child should start eating meat. Sango sighed, choosing to ignore the two men's banter. She looked about the cave. The place seemed to be in a bit of shambles. Kagome had obviously not had the energy or time before Ishimaru's attack to bother picking up.

Understanding Kagome's exhaustion all to well, she decided to clean up. Besides it would help pass the time a lot easier. After checking Kagome and pup one last time, she began to straighten up.

After a few more minutes of scowling at one another, the two men settled into a quiet state and watched Sango move about the cave. Inu Yasha sat protectively at Kagome's side. He would not leave her for any reason now. Quietly dwelling on the white haired pup that had suffered under Ishimaru, he shivered. 'If that bitch comes back, I'll tear her apart. No one threatens my family!' He growled to himself, trying to shake the image of his son slaughtered by the dog-demon.

Miroku watched the hanyou with interest. He felt pity for his friend. His son had not even been a day old and demons were already hunting him. With a tinge of guilt, he felt relief that his own child was safe and happy and in no way going to attract demons. After Sango had finished picking up the ramen, the dirty blood stained rags and thrown out the burnt boar meat, she settled back beside Miroku on the floor near the small fire pit. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

After an hour or so of sitting quietly, Inu Yasha snorted. "I hate waiting." Behind him came a soft squeal. He looked over his shoulder at his pup. Inu Denkou had his eyes wide open and staring at his father's ears. His arms and legs flailed for a moment and then paused when his father turned toward him. Slightly over a day old now, the babe was finding out how his arms and legs worked. Inu Yasha looked worriedly at Kagome, who still seemed to be asleep, one hand draped over her son's small body. Inu Denkou made a face, almost a smirk. When Inu Yasha caught scent of what the child was doing, he wanted to laugh. His son had made a deposit in his cloth diaper. It had happened before while still in the hollow, but that time he'd been human and unable to scent the change in his son's situation.

Slowly and very gently he removed Kagome's protective hand from their son and slipped the small child from the furs of their bed. Cradling the child in his arms, he crossed the chamber to the pile of cloth diapers. As if with practiced ease he removed the soiled diaper and replaced it with a fresh one. The babe, even as young as he was, seemed to be rejuvenated by the clean adornment. He stared up at his father, amber gaze to amber gaze. Inu Yasha smiled at his son, oblivious to the two pairs of eyes that watched him.

Miroku leaned toward his wife and whispered. "I would never have thought that stubborn hanyou would make such a good father."

Sango muffled a chuckle. "Well, Kagome obviously had more faith than you." Inu Yasha's ears twitched in their direction and both immediately silenced. He shot them an amber glare that glowed in the dim light of the cave, sending shivers down their spines. His nose twitched and a low growl came from deep inside his throat.

Miroku blinked in confusion. "Inu Yasha, its nothing to get upset over, it was meant as a compliment."

"Quiet!" Inu Yasha hissed, his son again in his arms. The baby sensing his father's sudden change in mood, wailed loudly. Kagome shot bolt upright in the bed, her hands franticly searching around her body for her son, fear rushing through her body like ice water. Her eyes locked on Inu Yasha cuddling the pup close to him and trying to settle him. The babe wailed again and her mate's ears flattened at the horrific noise. Kagome rose and took the infant from him gently. She rocked him gently against her chest, he immediately began to quiet. Kagome was about to ask what had happened when she noticed Inu Yasha was snarling at the entrance.

"What is it?" She was frozen in place, she already knew by his stance that something lurked outside. Shippo ran back to her, ducking behind her leg. "Is it her?" The words tasted like ash in her mouth.

He sniffed the air again. "I'm not sure. I'd turned human by the time Ishimaru came last night. But I know it's an inuyoukai. Shippo is the scent familiar?"

The little fox took a tentative sniff. "I can't be sure it's her, it was raining last night."

Inu Yasha growled. "What good are you?"

"Hey! My nose isn't as strong as yours! And I'm just a kid! And-"

Inu Yasha's growl grew as he took a step forward ignoring the kit. Kagome clutched at his arm, fear emanating in her scent and in her eyes. His own eyes softened as he looked down at his mate, the love of his life. He took her gently in a warm embrace, kissing her brow. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you or our pup. Just stay here, okay?"

"But what about you? What if she…?" Kagome buried her face in his chest.

He leaned down to speak softly in her ear. "Don't worry about me. I have my powers back now and that means Tetsusaiga will transform. Besides," he pulled back enough to look down at her and brush away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, "I've gotten through a lot worst, haven't I?"

She gave him a nod. Their son squirmed and whimpered both from hunger and realizing his parents were upset. Inu Yasha stroked his son's black hair warmly, silently promising that no harm would come to him.

Miroku sighed. "It's times likes these I wish the well was still open. We could hide Kagome and your son there."

Kagome scowled. "The well is sealed and besides I have nothing there." She met Inu Yasha's golden gaze. "Everything is here." Her mate then kissed her deep and lovingly. Miroku and Sango suddenly felt like intruders on their privacy and turned their backs on the couple.

Miroku smirked. "I'm beginning to understand Inu Yasha's logic for being out this far."

Inu Yasha pulled away from his wife and went to the entrance. "Come on, monk. Let's take this nosey bitch out." Miroku nodded and Sanog followed after them, leaving Kagome alone with Inu Denkou and Shippo. Kagome still somewhat tired, returned to her fur bed and prepared to nurse the whimpering pup.

Outside the hardened battle worn friends stood and gapped at the creature before them. A large dog sat on its haunches, its tongue lolling out to one side of its mouth. Inu Yasha immediately tore Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "You wont get anywhere near my pup." It was a threat more menacing than any growl.

The beast blinked and tilted its head to one side. Then in a swirl of smoke the beast became a young man. "You are the mongrel Inu Yasha." It was more a statement than a question. "I have come by order of Lady Ishimaru. She has ordered your pup be destroyed, but her ladyship is not cruel and gives you through sundown to be with your child."

Inu Yasha fumed with dangerous rage. "You can tell her she can go to hell! I don't care how long she says I have, because she will never lay a hand on my pup!" Miroku and Sango stood to either side of their companion, weapons at the ready.

The dog demon's features remained stoic but he made a slight movement with his hand. "So be it. Your refusal to accept this will only prove to be the death of you and your mate, as well as the pup." There was a cry from within the cave.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha spun so fast that he nearly collided with Sango. He sprinted inside his home, as his companions took up a protective position behind him, guarding the entrance.

Inside, Inu Yasha was horrified at the sight of Kagome huddled in one corner of their cave, clutching the pup to her chest. She was kicking fiercely at a black haired kitsune, who was viciously biting at her ankles. Shippo was pathetically trying to use his fox fire on the beast, but it seemed not to have any affect, perhaps because the beast was also a fox. In a flash, Inu Yasha was on top of the kit, his sharp claws slicing through the black fur. The fox tried to scramble away from the enraged hanyou, but Inu Yasha caught him by the tail and slammed the fox into the ground there was the sound of bones snapping and the fox collapsed, its spine broken.

Inu Yasha growled. 'How did he get passed me?' His attention shifted to Kagome, the smell of her blood and tears was nearly unbearable. He rushed back to her side. "Kagome!" His eyes locked on the deep gashes in her legs and feet. There was also a deep gash in her forearm, where she had fought the kitsune off in his first sneak attack. He drug her into his arms, his hands searching their son for injuries. Both Kagome and Inu Denkou were crying hard. And Kagome was trembling fiercely. "Shh, it's all right now, everything will be all right."

Kagome tried to calm herself. Inu Yasha's heart pounded in her ears, nearly drowning the wails from their child. She slowly stopped trembling and tried to calm the babe. "It's okay, it's okay. We won't let anything happen to you. Daddy's here, everything will be all right now."

Outside, the inuyoukai caught the scent of the kitsune he had sent to kill the pup. 'Worthless fox, you couldn't even kill a helpless pup protected only by a mortal. How disappointing. Our lady will be highly displeased.'

"Be gone, demon. Leave this poor family be." Miroku stepped forward brandishing his staff. The wind tunnel had been sealed long ago, but at times like these Miroku truly missed it.

The demon however, though not threatened at all, turned his back on the duo. "Tell the mongrel, my lady will be here at sundown." Then he strolled away into the forest. The demon slayer and monk exchanged curious looks and turned back to the cave. They could hear the wails of the baby and of Kagome. They quickly returned inside.

Kagome was sobbing silently now, clutching her son close trying to soothe him. Inu Yasha was throwing things around in search of clean bandages.

Sango gasped at the sight of Kagome. Her left side was covered in blood. On the floor of the cave lay a dead kitsune. "Kagome!" Sango rushed to her friend's aid.

"Don't just stand there, monk! Help me find the bandages!" Inu Yasha cursed loundly as he came across Kagome's first aid kit at last. Throwing it open he rummaged through it. "Damnit!"

"Inu Yasha, you must remain calm. You'll only serve to upset Kagome further." Miroku pushed the panicking hanyou aside. He found the clean gauze but no bandages. He remembered the diapers then. "These will have to do for now." He ripped a few into shreds.

Sango was trying to coax Kagome into handing over Inu Denkou, but Kagome was refusing. The experience with the kitsune was still fresh in her mind. "Please, Kagome. Let Inu Yasha hold him while I tend your wounds." Sango looked pleadingly over at Kagome's mate. The hanyou was slowly regaining his senses. "Inu Yasha, please."

Slowly Inu Yasha moved forward. Kneeling before his wife, he stroked away her tears. "Come on, Kagome. Let me have him. We need to fix you up." Her eyes glistened with the remnants of fear, but pain was slowly drifting in as well. Her muscles felt stiff, but her mate's gold gaze began to soothe and relax her, and she allowed him to take their son. She shot a glance at the black kitsune and Sango followed her gaze.

"Miroku, isn't that the same demon that was spying on us?"

Miroku, who was returning to Kagome's side with bandages and rages, glanced at the broken black form. "Yes, I believe it is."

Inu Yasha smacked Miroku on the head. "Damnit, Miroku, you let that thing get away and now look what it's done to Kagome!"

Miroku sighed, rubbing the back of his head as Sango began to clean Kagome's wounds. "It was not intentional, Inu Yasha. Lady Kagome's safety is just as important to me as it is to you."

Inu Yasha snorted. "Feh, not likely." He watched Kagome flinch with pain at Sango's touch, but she remained quiet. Her tears were slowly dwindling, but the pain was growing in her eyes. He couldn't stand the sight of her pain, the pain he had allowed to happen, so he averted his gaze to his son. The pup was finally quieting, his golden eyes were red and swollen, and his small face was red from his frustrations. Inu Yasha stroked the pup's black hair again and looked around the cave, as if an attack could still come from everywhere. His gaze fell on the kitsune.

He walked forward and kicked at it. "Damn demon." The beast made no sign of life. Assured the demon was dead, his gaze returned to searching the cave for possible dangers. When his eyes fell on a small trembling figure in the corner, he sighed. "Shippo, what are you doing?" When there was no answer, he approached the young fox. "Shippo, you were supposed to help protect Kagome." Still there was no response. "Shippo…"

The small fox child slowly turned from his fetal position against the cave wall. Inu Yasha could smell the fear from the child, fear and shame. The little fox trembled as he met the older hanyou's gaze. "You're right, Inu Yasha. I'm worthless. I couldn't even protect Kagome from one of my own. I'm a failure!" Shippo whimpered burying his face in his hands.

"You're not a failure, just a kid." Inu Yasha turned his back on the fox, so the kit wouldn't see his expression of understanding. He didn't see, Shippo raise his eyes just slightly to gaze at the hanyou's back in fascination. Instead he looked toward the entrance. It was already midday. "How did that demon get passed me? We were right in front of the cave."

Shippo answered through soft guilty sobs. "He came through the crawl way."

Inu Yasha turned and gapped at the fox with unabashed astonishment. 'The back entrance! How could I have been so foolish! I forgot to block the back entrance! And I knew Ishimaru knew about it! Ahh! I put my mate and pup in danger with my stupidity!' He slapped his forehead and continued to berate himself.

Kagome watched her mate with growing concern. "Inu Yasha?" It was near a whisper, but it immediately snapped the hanyou out of his self-punishment.

He came to her side, watching Sango work on the wounds around her ankle and feet. "What is it?"

She gave him a soft weak smile. "It's not your fault."

He shook his head sadly. "But it is, Kagome. I should've thought of the back entrance…"

"No, it's not. I should have thought of it as well. We're both to blame." Her gaze slipped down to the pup cradled in his father's arms. "We're all alive. That's all that matters."

"But you were hurt and if I had been any later…I'm suppose to protect you, damnit! You're my mate and pup!"

Kagome traced her fingers down his cheek, her expression soft and understanding. "And you did."

Sango's heart melted at this sign of affection. She focused her eyes on her task of wrapping Kagome's wounds. The pup seemed to like this show of affection between his parents as well. He made small cooing noises that sounded almost like a purr. His parents couldn't help the smiles that crossed their faces in response.

Feeling again like intruders, Sango finished her task quickly and went to retrieve Shippo in the corner, where he was still whimpering and trembling. Then she took Miroku by the arm and led him toward the entrance, making him gather up the dead kitsune on the way. "We'll be outside, if you need us."

The couple did not respond, caught up in their own world again. Inu Yasha passed the pup to his wife and then he scooped the two into his arms and carried them back to the fur bed. Once there he set Kagome in his lap and wrapped his small family in his arms. "Kagome, I love you."

She leaned deeper into his embrace, nuzzling his bottom jaw. "I love you, too." She took a deep breath. "You always have protected me and now Inu Denkou too. I'll never doubt that."

His grip tightened on her, possessively. "Kagome, Ishimaru threatened to return tonight. If something should happen to me, I want you to run with Sango and Miroku. I can't bear the thought of you or our son dieing." Kagome was very quiet. "Please, Kagome."

She shuddered and took a ragged breath. "I believe in you, Inu Yasha. I know that you will do everything you can to protect me and our son." She took another deep breath. "But if it makes you feel better, I promise."

He tilted her face up slightly and kissed her. Everything was expressed in the kiss-love, despair, longing, need, dreams, and desires. When they broke apart, Inu Yasha clutched his family even closer, savoring every sound, breath, heartbeat and scent. He would draw strength from these things in his coming battle.

-----

A/N – I made this chapter extra long as a 'I'm sorry' because of the wait. R&R please.


	5. Battle Cry

Disclaimer: Wow, what a great idea. I could own Inu Yasha. Shoot, Rumiko Takahashi already does.

A/N- I know this chapter has been a long time in the coming, but I had a bit of writer's block with it. Personally, I don't think it's my best work, but I'm sure you'll still enjoy it. Please forgive me for the long wait. Review Responses at the end.

Chapter 5 – Battle Cry

Ishimaru tapped her foot impatiently and watched as a large white dog bounded into the small clearing. "Report."

There was a swirl of air and the dog became a man. He dropped to his knee. "My lady, I delivered your warning as ordered. However, I am grieved to tell you the pup and human still live."

"What! You are pathetic, Kikomora. How could you allow that human to live?"

"The hanyou had allies."

"Allies?" She raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Yes, a priest and demon slayer."

"Two more humans? You are quickly loosing my confidence."

"I do not wish to displease you, my lady. Mirori did manage to severely injure the hanyou's mate, although, he was slew in the process."

"Weep over your pet kitsune some other time, preferably out of my presence." She scowled and sniffed the air. "My men have arrived." Her gaze returned to the man before her. "Fail me again, Kikomora, and I will personally severe your worthless head."

Behind Kikomora, three swirling clouds appeared and three men dropped to their knees. "We are here to serve," they spoke in unison.

Ishimura's eyes glowed. "At last."

----

Inu Yasha laid Kagome gently in the bed of furs. She had fallen asleep a little while ago from exhaustion. He had sat and cradled her and their pup close, simply cherishing their presences. Pulling the furs up, he tucked them safely in. He kissed her brow and stroked her hair. She moved deeper into his touch, making him smile. 'Even in her sleep she knows where I am.'

Slowly and very reluctantly he moved away, knowing if he didn't leave now he wouldn't be able to. Before leaving he secured a large boulder in front of crawlway. 'I won't fall for that twice.' He glanced over his shoulder one last time at his sleeping mate as he moved out the entrance.

Outside, Miroku and Sango sat together beside the entrance. Shippo had been sent back to the village to check on Shinkuha. In truth, they had sent him away for his own safety. The black kitsune was no where in sight. Miroku had disposed of the offending creature earlier. The sun was nearly kissing the horizon. "How is Kagome?" Sango asked from her position in the grass.

Inu Yasha sighed. "Sleeping. Miroku, could you put some of your sutras around the entrance and the back crawlway so no demons can get in."

Miroku blinked. "I suppose I could, but it would prevent you from also getting in, and perhaps even Kagome from leaving with your son."

Inu Yasha snorted. "Don't you have some sutras that are full demon specific and will allow a hanyou or lesser to pass?"

"No, not on hand. And unfortunately I don't have any supplies to create any new ones."

Inu Yasha glanced back at the entrance. For a moment fear flashed in his eyes. 'I don't want to be separated from her, but if it will keep her safe.' "You and Sango will still be able to pass. Do it. I don't want to take any chances."

Miroku nodded and headed inside. "I will seal the back entrance first by the inside."

For a moment Inu Yasha's instincts swarmed at him to keep the perverted monk away from his mate. He took a step forward to follow Miroku, but Sango put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll make sure he behaves himself." She followed him inside.

Inu Yasha turned his back on the entrance, standing guard over his home, and sniffed the air. He couldn't scent the dog demon from before or even any other. He relaxed ever so slightly. At least he wouldn't have to do battle for a little while longer. His ears twitched as Miroku and Sango reemerged from the cave. He glanced at Sango.

She nodded. "Kagome's still sound asleep. She must be so tired with all this running around just after she gave birth."

"She is very strong to do so, considering even Sango remained in bed for nearly three days after our daughter's birth." Miroku placed a sutra on one side of the cave entrance.

Sango nodded again. "Yes, but it is amazing the strength you can have, when your child is in danger."

Inu Yasha's ears flattened and he groaned. "She shouldn't have to protect him. That's my job."

"It is her job, too. She is his mother, Inu Yasha. And a mother with her child being threatened is perhaps the most powerful and dangerous creature in the world." Sango watched as Miroku placed a sutra at the top of the entrance and another on the other side. Now there were three sutras creating a barrier across the archway of the cave.

Miroku dusted his hands. "All done, no demons will be getting in here any time soon." He turned to look at the sunset. Yes, the sun was nearly gone from view and that meant their enemy would be raising her ugly head very soon.

Inu Yasha looked at the entrance to his home. He really didn't like being separated from his mate and pup. But another part of him knew it was for the best. His nose caught the scent of dog. In the scent he could pick out that it smelled somewhat like his half-brother, but not entirely. That meant that it was Ishimaru. He turned toward the forest growling and Kirara transformed beside her mistress.

"Is it her?" Sango asked taking up her hiraikotsu.

As if on cue the silver haired demon stepped from the forest. She stepped slowly closer and paused when Inu Yasha snarled fiercely. "Step aside or die."

"No way in hell, you disgusting wench."

"My, my, such hostility. What's wrong Inu Yasha didn't you enjoy my gift?"

Inu Yasha's snarl became deeper and louder. "I ought to rip you to pieces for even setting a foot near my home. And as for your 'gift'…" He cracked his knuckles and displayed his claws. "You'll never be able to do that to my pup."

"Oh?" She raised a delicate eyebrow at him and snapped her fingers. A moment later the three soldiers appeared behind her. "I think I will. Attack, bring me that mongrel's head!"

The three demons sprang from their kneeling positions and attacked. Sango threw hiraikotsu at the demon that charged her and Miroku fought off his demon with his staff. Inu Yasha didn't wait for the third demon to attack, he charged in unsheathing Tetsusaiga. The blade transformed into his father's fang and he sent it crashing into the demon's arm. The demon hissed in pain and backed away a step, only to grow angry and charge in dodging a second blow and slice his claws into the hanyou's shoulder. Inu Yasha's anger was already reaching its peek. He spun as the demon landed behind him and sliced the surprised inuyoukai right in half. The problem was there were two others, not including Ishimaru. But she seemed content to watch the display with that somewhat bored expression Sesshomaru always got.

Sango cried out as the demon she was fighting off with her sword in one hand and hiraikotsu in the other, knocked her giant bone weapon away from her and in the process breaking her arm. Miroku threw a sutra at his demon warrior and made a run for Sango. "Sango! I'm coming!" The demon tried to take advantage of his turned back and sprang at the escaping monk.

Lucky for Miroku, Inu Yasha had just finished off his own demon attacker and was able to tackle Miroku's opponent to the ground. Inu Yasha dug his own claws into the inuyoukai's stomach. The demon's only response was to shove the hanyou off him and rise to his feet, a stoic expression in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Miroku reached Sango's side just in time to stop her attacker from slicing her with his poisonous claws. Slamming his staff into the youkai's stomach with great force, he was able to send the demon a few steps back but with little other effect.

Inu Yasha and the second demon were fighting in close quarters, which was making it difficult for Inu Yasha to use Testsusaiga. He growled and slashed at his opponent with his claws. The blow fell short and the inuyoukai smashed his fist into the hanyou's jaw. Inu Yasha staggered back, cursing. Now, however, he had enough room to swing his blade and swing he did. This youkai was faster than the first and was able to escape the blow aimed to at his middle.

Kirara took her opportunity to try and attack Ishimaru, who struck the fire cat with her energy whip. Kirara cried out in pain and jumped back to avoid another strike. Ishimaru merely took a step back and continued to watch the encounter with the bored expression again.

Inu Yasha was becoming frustrated with the demon dodging his blows. 'Damn it, I need more space! I can't use the Wind Scar this close to Kagome and the pup.' He chose to try and move the battle further away from the entrance, by attempting to attack Ishimaru. "You won't lay a hand on my pup!"

The loud and bold attack drew both demon attackers away from the cave and back toward the forest in order to stop Inu Yasha's attack. This gave the poor demon slayer a chance to catch her breath and grit her teeth against the pain in her arm, and a chance for her husband to give her quick look over for other injuries.

Inu Yasha was stopped in midair by another male inuyoukai, Kikomora. The demon drew a small sword and slashed the hanyou across the chest, leaving a deep gaping wound that bled freely. Inu Yasha landed clumsily and stabbed Tetsusaiga into the earth, leaning on it. "Damn you." A second later his previous opponent struck from behind, crashing a foot into his back. Inu Yasha collapsed to the ground.

Miroku ran forward leaving Kirara to protect his injured spouse. "Stop this! This battle is pointless." Ishimaru raised an eyebrow at him in question. "Inu Yasha and Kagome would rather die than allow you or anyone else to lay a hand on their child. Besides, Inu Yasha has no intention of trying to take back the western lands from Sesshomaru. Can't you allow them to live in peace?"

"You are a mortal, how could you possibly understand my position. The pup must die to prevent any attempt at taking my own son's rule. I will not even allow a future threat to grow."

Inu Yasha pushed himself from the ground slowly. "Don't waste your breath, monk. She won't listen to you. I'll just have to kill her." He pulled Tetsusaiga roughly from the earth and pointed it at her. "Prepare to die!"

The three male demons charged the hanyou at once. Inu Yasha braced himself for the impact and preparing his own attack. Suddenly there was a small explosion and the air filled with a noxious vapor. The full demons reeled from the vapors backing away toward the forest. Inu Yasha covered his nose with his sleeve. 'I know this scent.'

Miroku looked back at Sango. She had thrown one of her slayer powders into the midst of the demons. They watched as Inu Yasha emerged from the fumes chocking. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"You could say thank you, you know." Sango scowled.

"She has a point, Inu Yasha. She probably just saved your life." Miroku pointed out.

Inu Yasha growled. "The hell you did." The vapors were clearing, revealing four very angry inuyoukai. "I'm going to finish this right now." Inu Yasha started forward brandishing Tetsusaiga.

"You are pathetic, Inu Yasha, depending upon your mortal companions to do your fighting. Your father would be very disappointed." Ishimaru taunted.

Inu Yasha growled. "You think I care about that! I never knew him, when he was alive! Like care I'd care what he'd think!" This, of course, was not true. He did care what his father thought of him, but he wasn't about to admit that the demoness had hit a swore spot. The hanyou stopped and crashed his sword into the earth. "Wind Scar!"

Ishimaru was quick enough to avoid the blast, however, Kikomora was not and was swallowed in the demon sword's flames. Inu Yasha smirked where he stood panting. "Sorry, about your servant Ishimaru."

"I had no further need of him anyways." She flicked her wrist and the two remaining males attacked the very tired and injured Inu Yasha.

-----

Meanwhile, Kagome had woken to the sounds of battle and the absence of her mate. She clutched Inu Denkou to her tightly. He whimpered slightly in response and his little hands tugged at her chest, indicating that he was again hungry. She sat up and began to pull open her kimono front. She had stopped wearing her modern clothes after she had gotten pregnant. The kimono was easier to put on an off with a round belly and made easy access for her pup to feed.

Her heart thumped hard in her chest as she heard Inu Yasha cry out in pain. She wanted so badly to run to him and make sure he was all right. But she remembered that she had another responsibility now, one to protect their son. She gave the pup a weak smile and ran a finger along his tiny ear. It was not a dog ear like Inu Yasha's but it was not human either. It was pointed at the tip, reminding her of Shippo's ears. Thinking of the fox, she glanced around the chamber for the little kit. But there was no sign of him. Then she noticed the boulder blocking the back crawlway and the sutra that was placed on top of it. 'Miroku must have done that.' She glanced at the entrance. 'I bet he put sutras there, as well.'

Inu Denkou pulled away and fussed a bit. Kagome lifted him gently to her shoulder and began to rub his back to let the air bubbles out of his stomach. She focused all her senses on what was going on outside. Inu Yasha was cursing and there was the sound of the wind scar. A small tremor followed the blast and Kagome watched the vines over the entrance sway a bit. "Daddy's putting up quite a struggle, my little one. He won't let anything happen to you, and neither will I." She rubbed his back a little more and a tiny burp escaped him. She chuckled lightly despite their peril. "Don't worry, Daddy will take care of us. He always has."

-----

Outside, the battle was now several hundred yards from the entrance to the cave. Inu Yasha was fighting off one of the inuyoukai with his claws. Tetsusaiga had been knocked from his hands when the demon had struck him from behind. Miroku and Sango were battling the other inuyoukai, while Ishimaru watched again with growing annoyance in her eyes.

Sango took up her hiraikotsu once more, but in her uninjured hand. She aimed right at the youkai. The demon sprang in the air, dodging the giant weapon and landed gracefully where he'd started from. Unfortunately for the demon, he didn't realize the weapon would return to on the same trajectory. Taken off guard, he was cut in half.

Inu Yasha's opponent, who seemed to be the elder and wiser of the three warrior demons, was watching this display while fighting the hanyou. He would not be would not be caught in the same trap.

Unbeknownst to those in the battle, from the stream behind the cave, a sole figure approached. He watched the battle for a moment and calculated that the demoness did not have long before she would be defeated. However, he also calculated that the hanyou would loose his life before the battle was over. The creature was loosing a great deal of blood and was becoming weaker by the minute.

Turning his attention to the cave he stood beside, he noticed the three sutras that guarded the entrance. With a flick of the intruder's wrist, he sliced through the sutras with a whip of green energy. The sutras fell to the ground in half. They were not strong enough to hold back a youkai of his power. Slow him down perhaps- but not hold him back.

Inside the cave, still curled up in the furs at the head of the bed, Kagome looked up and gasped at the man before her, so startled that she forgot her kimono was open to the world. "Sesshomaru…."

(A/N: I really wanted to stop here. But I really don't want to be eaten by angry fans. LOL)

"Get up, girl."

"What?" Kagome continued to gap at her mate's half-brother. Suddenly realizing her state, she franticly closed the kimono. An angry blush colored her cheeks. "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"Get up and come with me."

Kagome felt fear run through her. "Why?"

"If you continue to ask questions, your mate will die." He gave her a look that was almost pleading. When he scented her fear, something else flickered in his eyes. Had that been pity? "I have no interest in harming you. Now follow me." He waited for another moment patiently for Kagome to obey. When she didn't he stepped forward and took a hold of her arm. "Now, wench."

Kagome tried to pull away. "No! I won't go anywhere with you."

"So, do you desire my brother to die?"

Kagome went pale. "N-no! Is Inu Yasha hurt? What did you do to him?"

"I have done nothing to him, but my mother will surely kill him. Now come." He pulled her harder this time and she came out the bed of furs stumbling slightly. She would certainly have a hand print shaped bruise tomorrow.

She looked at entrance with trepidation. "Inu Yasha told me to stay here."

"So you will not come willing, then I shall take you." He started to drag her toward the entrance.

"Wait!" Kagome pulled back again. Sesshomaru was quickly loosing his patience with this wench. How his brother could tolerate such a disobedient woman was beyond the demon lord. He narrowed his eyes warningly. She indicated the bundle in her arms. "Just let me…" She trailed off, while accomplishing her task. She tucked the tiny infant into her Kimono and secured him there. The pup which had begun to whimper, calmed almost instantly.

Sesshomaru gave the child a bored look and took hold of Kagome's hair this time, dragging her toward the entrance, ignoring her protests that she needed her bow. Emerging from the fire lit cave, Kagome discovered that it was nearly pitch dark. In a clearing a few hundred yards away her mate and friends were still battling the inuyoukai. Sango and Miroku were trying to get Ishimaru, but she held them at bay with her own energy whip. Inu Yasha had been stabbed deep in the arm by the male youkai's sword. His vision was becoming blurry from loss of blood and he could feel his legs becoming weak.

She watched in terror as he suddenly collapsed. "Inu Yasha!" Sisshomaru responded to the outburst by pulling Kagome along by here hair. She hissed in pain but there was no use in struggling with him, it only made the pain worse. Tears blurred her vision as she watched the male youkai stand over her mate and prepare to sever his head.

"Halt." Sesshomaru ordered flatly.

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku and Sango gasped in unison. 'This is quickly going down hill.' Miroku stepped closer to Sango, protectively.

The warrior spun with the anticipation of a new enemy. Once realizing who stood before him was the Great Demon of the West, he dropped to his knees and threw the sword to the side. "My lord."

"Finish the mongrel!" Ishimaru was furious at the interruption.

Sesshomaru tossed Kagome unceremoniously to the ground beside his brother. He turned his gaze on the warrior. "Leave."

The warrior knew better than to argue with his lord. Without a single word he turned tail and ran into the forest.

Kagome was beside Inu Yasha, desperately trying to get the wound in his chest to stop bleeding. The pup inside her Kimono whimpered, sensing his mother's distress. Tears brimmed in Kagome's eyes as she called her husband's name. "Inu Yasha? Inu Yasha, please wake up."

Inu Yasha blinked in pain, trying to force the blurriness from his eyes. "Kagome?" Despite the pain, his eyes snapped full open. "Kagome, what are you doing here? I told you stay in the cave."

"Enough." Sesshomaru turned to Ishimaru. "What is the meaning of this mother?"

"You know very well what this is about. That pup must die."

Sesshommaru took a few steps forward. "You dishonor me with your actions."

Ishimaru seemed shocked and her jaw even hung for a split second. Then the cold fury rose in her eyes. "How dare you pup! I am the one who bore you! And if I deem the child a threat to your position or mine, I will eliminate it."

Sesshomura nodded slowly. "I see, it is your position you are concerned about." Ishimaru hissed in anger. Sesshomaru glanced over at the miko kneeling beside his injured half-brother. "You believe your position has been taken by my brother's mate, for you are no longer in our father's household. Therefore she is now the sole female."

"What! You believe the great Ishimaru to be jealous of some human!" She crossed her arms fuming. "I was merely concerned for your well being, and the pup could become a threat to you later on."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "You insult me, mother, to believe that a mostly human pup, a human, and a half-breed could stand against me. You have dishonored me with your actions. I should slay you myself for such an insult."

"I am not so easy to kill, my boy."

"Do not force my hand, mother. You should have left this stain on my father's house alone and let it die away quietly. Instead, you have made your actions known and thus have disgraced me."

"Who are you calling a stain!" Inu Yasha growled sitting up with Kagome's help. Miroku and Sango were standing near their friends now, ready for battle but hoping it was over.

"Silence mongrel." Ishimaru hissed.

"Quit calling him that!" Kagome angrily shouted.

"Silence mortal." Sesshomura replied flatly. His gaze never left his mother. "You will leave now, or I will have to take further actions to reclaim my honor." Ishimaru didn't move. "I am the Lord of the Western Lands, you will obey me or die for your insolence or worse be banished to the main land."

That seemed to snap the inuyoukai into reality. Here she had her son's protection, she was respected and obeyed. But out there beyond his borders, she was unknown and would have to fight to survive. "Fine, I will leave them be, if that is what my lord desires." Sesshomaru nodded ever so slightly. She turned her back and started to walk away.

Everyone released a deep sigh, except for Sesshomaru who remained silent and Inu Yasha who growled loudly. "I should've killed her when I had the chance."

Sesshomaru ignored the comment, turning his back on the group as well, and began walking in the opposite direction. When he had moved away some distance, Ishimaru stopped her slow pace and turned back to the group. She attacked in a flash so quick that only Kagome, who'd never taken her eyes off Ishimaru, saw the attack coming. She released Inu Yasha and threw her hands into the air, sending a bolt of energy at the youkai. Ishimaru, who had encountered that attack before, dodged the energy bolt.

She landed before the couple with an evil glint in her eye. Inu Yasha tried to shield Kagome with his own body, as the demon reached for her. He snarled, but Ishimaru disposed of the weakened hanyou with a backhand that sent him flying. Kagome cringed as the youkia took hold of her wrist and reached for her chest where the pup was securely fastened. Kagome shrieked. "No!" Her whole body glowed with the pale purple light of her miko powers.

Ishimaru never had a chance. She was far too close to not be struck by the blast from the terrified young mother. Ishimaru's cry was mixed with the wail of the pup. Kagome could sense his discomfort, but she also knew he was safe. Her powers and fears were focused on Ishimaru. She could not – would not – allow this creature to lay a hand on her son. Everything that lay inside a human mother's heart sprang to the surface strengthening the miko's purifying powers. Instincts flaring protectively, she released everything at once. What was left of Ishimaru was thrown in the blast some fifty yards away, where she landed unmoving.

Sesshomaru, who had turned back at Inu Yasha's snarl, shielded his eyes from the light that engulfed the miko and his mother. When the light finally subsided enough for him to see into it, he saw a half dissolved shape land heavily upon the ground several yards away. He then saw the miko fall to her knees, her eyes roll back in her head and she collapsed to her side, arms wrapped around the wailing infant. Sesshomaru moved toward the heap of flesh, knowing already what it was. He looked down at what remained of his mother and closed his eyes against the sight. 'This is what I had tried to avoid, but you would not listen.' He knelt beside her, quietly looking into the half dissolved face of his childhood.

Inu Yasha crawled back to Kagome. He was still bleeding and when he had attempted to stand, his legs had felt like jelly. But hearing his child's wails had given him the strength to crawl to his mate's side. "Kagome?" She was out cold, sweat dripping from her brow. He stroked her cheek gently with his clawed finger, as he gave her quick assessment. She seemed relatively unharmed, except for the wounds from earlier. He pulled her head into his lap gently. His attention was drawn to her chest where the infant squirmed and still wailed. Drawing the pup from her kimono and cuddling him close, he made a low rumbling noise in his chest in an attempt to soothe his son's fears.

Miroku and Sango had positioned themselves between the couple and the fallen demon. "We are sorry about your mother, but it was of her design that she died. Take her now and leave. I shall say a prayer for her soul." Miroku, who was the least injured of the group, held his ground a few steps in front of his wife.

They watched as Sesshomaru stood and turned his gaze toward them. "This is over." From the forest emerged the two headed dragon, Ah-Un. He lifted the remains of his mother onto the beast's back.

"Sesshomaru." The demon lord looked at Inu Yasha out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry things turned out this way. I wish they could have been different."

There was a soft snort from Sesshomaru. "Do not pity me, Inu Yasha. Your mate has cleansed me of the dishonor my own mother brought upon my house." He turned back to the dragon and the forest. "This changes nothing between us, however. One day I shall possess our father's fang." He fingered his own fang and left without another word. The truth was he intended to allow his brother to live out his hanyou existence and then return for the blade. As long as his younger brother remained in his forest and out of the demon lord's affairs, Sesshomaru had not intention of confronting him.

Inu Yasha watched Sesshomaru go, with the raw memory of his own mother's death in his mind. 'Well, at least he had the chance to be with her for a long time. My mother died when I was still a child.' He rubbed gently at his son's back. The pup had finally quieted. He looked down at his mate, she was still unconscious. 'Well, at least. We're all still alive. Thanks to you, Kagome.'

Kagome shifted slightly and opened her eyes. "Inu Yasha? What happened?"

-----

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. I hope I answered a couple of questions in this chapter. But here are a few more responses.

Some said Kirara was spelt wrong. Well here's a quick lesson in Japanese. Although in the English dubed version the fire cat is pronounced Kilala, that is not how it is written in the Japanese Romanji where there is no such thing as a L. In the Japanese language R is often pronounced as a cross between a D and L. If you have any of the movies, swift the feature over to hear the Japanese version. I'm still learning the language myself, but this is how it is also being taught to me.

2. Inu Denkou – which literally means dog of lightening - I decided not to give him doggy ears. It's been a little over done I think. Although I really thought about it, but when I did the math there was only a one in four chance he'd get those cute ears. You never know, if they have more I might give one of them the ears.

Well, I hope I answered some of your questions. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It probably wont be as long in coming as this one. I had real hard time writing this one. Please R&R!


	6. Healing

Disclaimer: Wow, what a great idea. I could own Inu Yasha. Shoot, Rumiko Takahashi already does.

A/N- Here's the next chapter. Big hugs to all my reviewers! Lots of luv!

Chapter 6- Healing

Miroku and Sango helped the injured Kagome and Inu Yasha back to the cave. Sango helped Kagome onto the bed. Kagome lay back allowing her son to lie on her chest. Miroku sat Inu Yasha beside the fire and the hanyou began to pull off the blood soaked shirt. Kagome watched Miroku dress his wounds from her position. She was too tired to be of much help. Sango sat beside her on the bed, holding her broken arm.

When Inu Yasha's wounds were cleaned and dressed, Miroku turned his attention to Sango. "Let's put a splint on your arm, we wouldn't want it to heal badly." He took a straight branch and secured it to her forearm. Miroku didn't like the idea of Sango being injured one bit. "Sango, perhaps it was unwise for you to join in the fight. Inu Yasha and I could have handled the situation alone."

She scowled. "What! I'm just as good in a fight as you are."

Miroku realized his mistake when Sango's hand landed on the back of his head. "My apology, my dear Sango, but I was merely concerned about your welfare." His eyes softened as he rubbed at the back of his head. "I don't like seeing you hurt."

Sango smiled. "Oh, Miroku…" She leaned forward and graced him with a gentle kiss. "I worry about you too. But this is my profession after all."

He grinned like a lecher and slipped an arm around her waist. "Well, when you put it that way."

Inu Yasha crawled onto the furs beside Kagome. She turned toward him, laying the tiny baby between them, and smiled warmly at him. He stroked her cheek gently. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired." She ran a tentative finger over his bandaged chest. "How are your wounds?"

"Feh, these scratches will be gone by morning."

Her smile broadened at his macho reaction. "Good." She closed her eyes, sighing.

He kissed her brow. "Sleep, Kagome."

She nodded without opening her eyes. "I love you, Inu Yasha."

"I love you, too. Now sleep, my beloved." After he was content that Kagome was sleeping soundly, Inu Yasha turned his attention back to his friends. Miroku was leaning against the wall and Sango was lying with her head on his shoulder. "You two should get some sleep too."

Miroku looked his way. "You're injured Inu Yasha. I am not. I will sit the first watch."

Inu Yasha reluctantly nodded, but instead of going to sleep, he stood and gathered a few of the extra furs and brought them to the couple. "Here, at least Sango should get some sleep then."

Miroku nodded, taking the furs, and shook his wife gently from her half slumber. "Here, Sango, lie down." He spread the fur on the ground beside him and his wife lay down beside him, her head in his lap. Miroku returned his gaze to entrance.

Inu Yasha climbed back onto her bed of furs beside his mate. He slipped a protective arm around her waist and drew her to him. Slowly he drifted off into dreams.

-----

At the edge of Inu Yasha's forest, Sesshomaru stood with Tetsuseiga in hand. It pulsed and glowed as he arched it through the crisp air. Ishimaru's body glowed with the same light and she took a sudden ragged breath. Her eyes opened just a slit and she peered up at her son. "Ses...sho…ma…ru."

"You must leave. I should not give you pity in my position, but you are after all my mother and the one who gave me life." She watched him without emotion. "But now I have given you life. And so, we are even. You will be taken to the main land. Do not return, for now you are no longer my mother and thus no longer under the Lord of the Western Land's protection."

Ishimaru pushed herself slowly to a seated position. Her body ached in terrible memory of what had happened. "Why?"

Sesshomaru merely blinked at the woman, expressionless. "We are even. I owe you nothing." He stepped aside revealing two demon servants, and then turned his back on her. "Go and never return."

She opened her mouth to protest, but immediately closed it. "As you wish, my lord." She slowly rose and the two servants came to escort her away. She bowed her head and spoke again. This time her voice broke with emotion. "I…am sorry…my son. I love you still. Goodbye."

Sesshomaru did not turn to look at her as he sensed the three demons leave. He was the Great Demon of the West and weakness was simply not allowed. Once alone, he allowed his emotions to break into his scent and envelope him. Alone he at last allowed the façade to drop and feel the terrible pain of loss.

-----

Sango lifted her head and looked around the chamber. At first she forgot where she was and then Miroku shifted beside her and she remembered. "Miroku?"

"Sango, is something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine." She sat up in the darkness. The fire had died some time ago and the cave was lit only by pale moon light. "What time is it?"

"It's about two hours till dawn. You should get some more rest."

"You've been up all night, why don't I take over the watch. I promise I'll wake you if anything happens."

Miroku grunted, but laid down non-the-less. "Thank you, Sango. Oh, and Shippo returned a little while ago. He's sleeping with Kirara."

"Not with Kagome?"

"Inu Yasha growled at him."

Sango chuckled lightly. "Even when he's injured and fast asleep, he won't let anyone near her." There was a long silence and after a while, she could hear her husband's soft breathing. Sango turned her attention to the entrance and watched the sky slowly turn from purple to pink to orange. After some time there was a small sound from the bed of furs. She watched as Kagome's head rose slightly and the young mother began to move.

Kagome tried to sit up, but there was an iron grip around her waist that held her in place. She squirmed slightly, trying not to wake up her mate. Slowly she was able to loosen his grip enough to slide up on the bed, so she could sit up. His arms tightened around her legs and his nose pressed against her thigh. Kagome smiled at him as she took up the hungry infant. Inu Denkou's golden eyes glowed in the dimness and his little hands searched for the opening of her kimono. To his relief, his mother finally began to satisfy the hunger.

"Everything all right, Kagome?" Sango said softly, trying not to wake Miroku or startle Kagome.

The miko blinked at the shadowy figure of Sango near the wall. "Yes, he's just hungry. I can't blame him, I'm starving."

Sango lightly giggled. "He's going to be a real lady killer when he grows up. With those eyes and your smile, he'll have to fight the women off."

Kagome softly giggled. "You're probably right. I can tell he has his father's charm." She smiled down at her husband as he slept. As she allowed her son to nurse, she began to stroke Inu Yasha's silver hair. He made a noise in his throat that sounded like a purr. Her smile broadened.

"Is he purring?" Sango struggled to keep her voice low. She had never heard Inu Yasha do that.

"Shh, yes, he does that from time to time." Kagome continued to run her fingers through his hair and he continued to purr.

Sango smiled. 'Inu Yasha sure is different when he's alone with Kagome.' Sango watched the loving scene for a while, until the babe started to squirm and fuss in his mother's arms. Kagome stopped her combing to raise her child to her shoulder and rub his back.

When Kagome stopped stroking his hair, Inu Yasha groaned and opened his eyes. He looked up to meet his wife's eyes. She smiled at him and he returned the gesture warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I guess I just over-exerted myself last night."

"I've never seen your powers so strong before."

Kagome took a deep breath remembering the fear from the previous night. "I couldn't let her hurt our son." She trembled slightly, unconsciously holding the pup tighter. "I just couldn't."

Inu Yasha sat up beside her with a little effort and wrapped her in his arms. "I know. Everything is fine now. We are all safe and alive. That's all that matters." He kissed her on the brow and then her lips, feeling the fire rise inside him. "Kagome…" He hugged her tightly, his voice was barely audible. "I was so scared I would loose you and the pup. I love you so much."

She hugged him back and spoke gently in his hair. "I love you too. And you will never loose us." He drew back just enough to kiss her again with more passion. Kagome placed a finger over his soft lips and drew away just a little. She nodded just slightly in the direction of their companions. His eyes followed hers and he understood. She smiled and winked. "Later."

That made him grin. "Okay." He made a mental note to be alone for 'later'.

Kagome mimicked his grin and then turned her attention to Sango. "Sango?" The slayer looked up from her vigilant surveillance of the entrance, where her gaze had gone when Inu Yasha had woken. "I was thinking of taking a bath. Do you want to come?"

Sango looked at herself covered in blood, dirt and mud. "Yes, I think that would be nice."

Inu Yasha frowned. "Why don't I go with you?"

"Why? Sango will be with me. We'll be perfectly safe. Besides we're not going far, just to the spring." Kagome gave him another soft kiss and began to rise from the furs.

Inu Yasha moved to follow her. "I can stand watch at least."

Kagome sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're still wounded. Now, quit being stubborn and lay down."

"She'll be fine. We'll take Kirara with us, if it'll make you feel better." Sango stood slowly, trying not to jostle her arm.

Inu Yasha nodded. "Fine, but if you need me…"

"I know, I'll call you if we need anything." Kagome took up her bag that contained her bathing supplies. The bottles inside no longer held the shampoos and soaps from her era, now they contained her own mixtures of flowers and herbs that made her hair and skin soft. Kagome cradled her son against her chest as she followed Sango and Kirara out the entrance. "We won't be long."

Inu Yasha frowned at Kagome's disappearing back and fought the instinct to follow anyways. But he resigned himself to do as she said and laid back in the furs with a heavy sigh.

-----

At the hot spring, Kagome set her towel on the ground and then Inu Denkou on top of it. As she undressed she watched him swing his legs about trying to get a hold of his foot. "I can't believe he's only two days old. It seems much longer than that."

Sango chuckled. "It will seem like the days go far to fast in the future. By the time he's Shinkuha's age, you'll wish he was still that little again."

Kagome chuckled too and picked up the still squirming infant. He cooed as he was held against her bare skin. Kagome chuckled again and slipped into a shallow spot in the hot spring. Sango went to a deeper area and began the task of cleaning the blood and dirt off.

Inu Denkou's eyes widened as he was lowered ever so slightly into the warm water. Kagome smiled as he flailed an arm in the water. Dipping his fingers in the water, he brought them to his lips and sucked. Sango smiled. "Looks like he's enjoying his first bath."

"Let's just hope he keeps liking them." Kagome giggled.

The tiny boy yawned and his eyes began to close. The warm water and his mother's scent were putting him to sleep. The two girls smiled again. "He's already worn out." Sango had finished cleaning herself and was rinsing her hair. "Would you like me to hold him, while you bathe?"

Kagome looked warily at her son. Normally, she wouldn't have hesitated, but this was a new experience for the pup. She nodded slowly. "We'll try, but I'm not sure he'll like it."

"Well, he will have to get used to me sooner or later. Just because we're mothers doesn't mean we'll stop being friends." Sango came to sit beside her friend in the shallows.

Kagome smiled at her. "I know that. But he doesn't." She passed the infant to Sango and watched for a moment for any reaction. The pup's eyes widened, but so far nothing else. Kagome moved away to collect her bottles to wash up.

Sango and Inu Denkou regarded each other, while Kagome began to wash her hair. The boy's nose twitched and his eyes stared deep into hers unflinching. Then there came the tiny sound in the back of his throat, it was a cross between a whimper and a growl. Kagome ducked under the water to remove the soap. The tiny sound began to grow as Kagome resurfaced. Her head snapped around to the pup. Kagome moved as quickly as she could toward Sango, but she wasn't fast enough to prevent what was to come.

The child let out a wail that made Sango's blood go cold. Kagome quickly took the pup in her arms. His wail sputtered and then stopped after a few tender words and little cooing from his mother. Sango gapped at the miko. "How did you do that? Never in my life have I ever known a baby to stop crying so fast! And you acted like you knew he was going to cry!"

"I did."

"What! He barely made a sound!"

Kagome paused in her soothing to stare at Sango and consider what she'd said. "Calm down, Sango. He is part dog demon remember and I've been living with Inu Yasha for three years and known him for a lot longer. I guess I've come to know what the noises he makes mean. And so I know what Inu Denkou's noises mean too. It's just instinct at this point."

Sango sighed. "I guess I'm just a bit jealous. After Shinkuha was born, she cried for two straight weeks. I don't know if she ever even slept in that time. I just know Miroku and I didn't get much sleep ourselves and we barely saw each other when we did." She sighed again. "You're very lucky in a lot of ways."

"You're very lucky too, Sango. Shinkuha has grown out of that stage. And Miroku loves you a lot." Kagome smiled, causing Sango to do the same.

"Yeah, I am."

-----

Inside, Miroku and Inu Yasha had made a fire and a piece of bore meat hung from the spit. Miroku set the small pot to boil beside the meat. "Inu Yasha, I've been wondering something. Why is it that your son doesn't cry much?"

Inu Yasha looked over at the monk from beside the bed. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, when Shinkuha was born she cried and cried. Sango and I couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She wasn't sick or hungry or dirty or frightened or anything, she just cried."

"Feh, she was a human baby, not a demon pup. Demon pups don't cry unless they're in danger or sense danger. It's instinct. Crying draws predators, so they don't do much of it." As if to mock him there was a sharp wail from outside. Inu Yasha jumped to his feet and started for the entrance, but just as quick as it began it stopped, and so did the hanyou. He growled low and stepped to the entrance, sniffing the air to make certain there were no demons. "Humph, I wonder what their doing taking so long?"

Miroku sighed. "I don't know, but Sango and I should be getting back. Poor Kaede's probably passed out somewhere from pure exhaustion. It takes everything me and Sango have just to keep up with the little runt, and Kaede is old." The monk sighed even deeper. "I'm getting worried about the old miko, she seems rather ill."

Inu Yasha grunted. "She's dying."

Miroku's head shot up. "What?"

"You said yourself, she's old. The last time we visited, I could smell it on her. She's dying, not very soon, but within the year."

Miroku lowered his head. "That shall be a sad day." He lifted it again to gaze at the hanyou, who was still perched at the entrance tapping his foot with impatience. "Will not Kagome have to take over as miko then?"

Inu Yasha didn't look at him. "No, Kagome has said she will help, but doesn't want the position." He sighed. 'She doesn't want to be the village miko because of Kikyo. They still see her as her reincarnation.' He pushed aside the thoughts of his former love. His mind drew back to Kagome, where it belonged, where it always seemed to be. "I'm-"

Kagome and Sango stepped into view beside the cave, Kirara following them. "We're back." His mate gave him a warm, knowing smile when she saw him pacing the entrance. "Why don't you go bathe now. We need to redress your wounds." She gave him a soft kiss.

"Feh, my wounds are nearly healed." He folded his arms over his chest and tried not to wince at the pain.

But Kagome could not be fooled. She saw the pain in his eyes when he moved. "Go bathe," she turned to Miroku, "both of you. You're covered in just as much blood and dirt as we were."

"You're right, of course, Kagome-sama, we should bathe. Come Inu Yasha and stop arguing."

"Feh, fine." The hanyou followed the monk, once again reluctant to leave his mate.

Kagome and Sango exchanged looks of amusement and went on inside. "Kagome!" Shippo hopped on the bed to be near his foster mother as she sat in the furs.

She smiled down at him. "I'm glad to see you're all right Shippo."

"Are you okay?" He asked and put his small hand over her bandaged arm.

She nodded. "Yes. We will all be fine now." She yawned and stretched. "That bath felt so good. Once I get something to eat, I think I'll take another nap."

"You deserve it. I don't know how you've stood up to all this just after giving birth." Sango marveled at her friend's strength.

"It's amazing the strength we can find when our children are in danger." Kagome looked down at the sleeping pup. Suddenly a terrible thought struck her. "Sango, I killed Sesshomaru's mother and she was trying to protect her child." Kagome's voice trembled. "She and I fought for the same reason."

"No! No you didn't she wanted to keep her position as the only woman in Sesshomaru's family. That's why she fought."

Kagome shook her head and looked down at her son. "Would I have done the same thing in her position? Would I do anything to prevent someone from threatening my child, even if there wasn't a real threat yet?"

"Kagome…" Sango put a hand on her shoulder. "You're not like that. You would never hunt someone down, who isn't already a threat and…neither would Inu Yasha."

Slowly the miko smiled. "Yes, you're right."

The girls and Shippo settled down and began to pick at the bore meat, until the boys arrived. Then Sango and Miroku said their goodbyes and Kagome thanked them profusely for their help. Shippo wandered off into the forest to look for acorns, leaving the small family alone.

Kagome and Inu Yasha lay in the bed holding each other. Their son slept on the bed nearby, safe and sound. "Kagome, I've been thinking. On the next new moon, we should stay with Miroku and Sango."

She looked up at him in understanding. She brushed a stray hair from his face. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we are."

He smiled, knowing she had just agreed to do whatever made him comfortable. Holding her tighter, he kissed her deeply. "We will always be together. I promise."

-----

A/N: I'll be adding an epilogue, but it may be a while. Hope you liked the fluff. I'm good at fluff. –snicker-


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Wow, what a great idea. I could own Inu Yasha. Shoot, Rumiko Takahashi already does.

A/N- This is the last chapter, so sad. Love my reviewers. Big hugs and lots of thanks.

Epilogue

"Grrr, what is with this thing?" The young man's golden eyes flashed with frustration.

"Calm down." A pair of gentle hands rubbed his shoulders. He had sensed her long before she spoke.

"I am calm! These things won't fasten!"

The woman turned him around, muffling a giggle, and began to fasten the toggles of his shirt. "Don't be so nervous. Today will be the best day of your life."

"I can't help it." He sighed deeply.

She looked up at him, her chocolate eyes peering deep into his soul, just as they always had. "You love her, don't you?"

"More than my own life."

"That alone will give you the strength to face anything."

He smiled. "Thank you, mother."

Kagome smiled at her son, who looked so much like his father when he was human. The only differences were that his eyes remained that amber tone and he smiled much more. "You're my son, thanks are never necessary." She rose up and kissed his cheek. "We love you, 'Denkou."

He hugged her, burying his nose in his mother's hair. Being part demon had served him well over the years. He had inherited his father's keen sense of smell, hearing, and eyesight. And now he used them to take in all that was his mother. "I love you, too."

She drew back, concern in her eyes. "You will be careful, won't you?"

He smirked and Kagome was reminded of Inu Yasha when he was up to something. "Me? I'm always careful."

Kagome felt her heart speed up. "'Denkou, don't tease your mother. You'll give me a heart attack."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry. I promise to be careful. Besides, Uncle Miroku would kill me if anything happened to Shinkuha."

"Hey kid, you ready?" They turned to see Inu Yasha standing in the hut's doorway. He gave his son a smirk. "What's wrong? Scared?"

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome scolded.

"No, I'm not scared, just….nervous…that's all." Inu Denkou looked away from his father.

"Feh, why? This was your idea."

"Inu Yasha, leave him alone. Like you weren't nervous on your wedding day?" Kagome eyed him sharply.

"Feh, of course not, I'd been waiting on it for six months." He found the grass suddenly interesting and turned his back on them. "They're waiting on you, kid." He looked over his shoulder at the sixteen-year old boy that reminded him of Kagome when he smiled. "It's time to change your life forever, my son."

Inu Denkou moved to stand beside his father and Kagome felt the tears well in her eyes as she looked at the two men. Yes, her son was a man, at least here in this time he was. In the solitude of the hut the two embraced. Her heart melted as she watched them. It was strange to look at them, almost mirror images of each other. Inu Yasha was older and his son had black hair, yet they were the same. They were the same height and build and they shared the same amber eyes. Even their ages seemed close. Inu Yasha had always aged much slower than the average human, because of his demon blood. But since he and Kagome mated, he had noticed that not only did his aging quickened ever so slight, but Kagome's had slowed to a point that matched his. They now both looked barely in their twenties and they were sending a son into the world that looked nearly their own age.

Kagome closed her eyes against the welling tears. She heard her husband speak to their son. "Go. We'll be right out." She opened her eyes to see Inu Denkou's receding back. Inu Yasha embraced her. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just scared of letting him go." She buried her face in his chest and let the tears fall.

"We have two other pups and one on the way." He placed a gentle hand on the tiny swell in her midsection. "They'll be enough to keep us busy. And besides, it's not like we'll never see him again. He'll come home, you'll see."

She continued to cry silently. "But he's different. He was our first, and we fought so hard for him."

"And he's happy. That is what we always wanted." He kissed her brow. "He loves you, even if he is taking a mate…wife…" He groaned. "Feh, human traditions. Demons-"

"He's not a true demon, he's mostly human. And Shinkuha is human. Would you ask Miroku and Sango to allow their daughter to just be his mate? No. Anyways it makes them happy, so just let it be."

"Feh, you wouldn't have objected to just being my mate."

Kagome smiled. "No, I wouldn't have, but I didn't care as long as we were together."

He smiled and kissed his beloved deeply. "We better go. They'll be starting soon." Kagome nodded and they left the hut together. Taking their seats in the first row, Kagome took the toddler with silver hair and blue eyes from their second born. She was twelve years old with raven hair containing silver streaks and blue eyes. Their third child was nearly three, he resembled his father most of all and, in Kagome's opinion, he was the most spirited and stubborn too. Neither child bore their father's ears though, but Kagome felt that the child within her would posses the charming characteristic.

Kagome tried to settle the toddler on her lap, but he fussed and squirmed, wanting to run around like normal. Inu Yasha finally took to the pup and sat him in his lap. The tiny boy knew better than to anger his father and so quickly settled. Inu Denkou stood beside the headman, head bowed in thought. When the sound of a flute began to play, his head shot up and he looked toward the end of the aisle.

There was a vision of beauty holding Miroku's arm. Shinkuha resembled Sango mostly, except for the eyes which were violet like her father's. Miroku smiled at his future son-in-law, but the boy never noticed. His attention was fully focused on the young woman. He could feel cold beads of sweat running down his back. And he cursed himself inwardly, knowing his father would pick out the scent. Inu Denkou forced himself not to look at the hanyou, knowing he was smirking at him. Instead he straightened as the pair approached him.

Miroku set his first-born's hand in the boy's, giving him a warning about taking care of his daughter. Miroku, however, was not in the least bit worried. He had seen how protective the boy was of Shinkuha. There was no doubt that Inu Denkou would protect his daughter to the death. Stepping back to his wife, he found Sango clutching a their six year old and crying. She was happy for her daughter but scared at the same time. Miroku put an arm around her shoulders and patted the boy on the head.

The little boy gave his father a pleading look, begging to be released before his mother crushed him. Miroku merely smiled and turned his attention back to the headman. The ceremony was short and sweet and the reception quickly followed.

The four old friends sat and watched the couple dance. Kagome and Sango clung to each other still crying. Miroku grinned at his hanyou companion. "Hey, you realize we're related now?"

"Feh, whatever. You just better hope nothing happens to them, you know how protective Kagome can get with the pups."

"It wasn't my idea that they go to Sango's village, it was Shinkuha's." He watched his daughter laugh as her young husband lifted her off her feet with ease and swung her around a little. "They'll be fine. They're a good team, like me and Sango or you and Kagome."

"That's what worries me. You realize how much trouble we used to get into and still do!"

Miroku chuckled. "I think they're a little brighter than us. They'll be fine as long as they're together."

After the reception, it was time to say their goodbyes. Sango kissed and hugged her daughter tightly. "We'll miss you. Come home to visit soon."

"I promise, mom." Shinkuha said hugging her back. Then she hugged her father. "We'll be back by winter."

Miroku smiled at her, knowing that she would be gone much longer than that. "We'll be waiting when you come." He kissed her brow and hugged her warmly.

Kagome was hugging Inu Denkou with such strength that he could barely move. "Mother, I'll be fine. Please, I can't breathe." She released him tears streaming down her cheeks. He paled. "Please, please don't cry. You know I can't stand that."

"I can't help it. I'm your mother, I'm supposed to worry." She sobbed slightly.

The boy looked to his father pleadingly. Neither of them could stand to see her cry. Inu Yasha put his arm around her waist and a hand on his son's shoulder. "Go and find your place in the world, and then come back to us safely."

Inu Denkou nodded and smiled at his father. "I will." He turned then, and took Shinkuha's hand. "Goodbye for now." He said to Miroku and Sango. The couple started to walk away.

"Wait!" Shippo bounded out of nowhere. He landed in front of the couple panting. Putting his hands on his hips, he stomped his foot. "You weren't just going to leave, were you? Did you forget I'm the one that's taking you?"

Inu Denkou shook his head, raven hair falling over his shoulder. "No, I knew you were there." He tapped a finger to his nose.

"Shippo, where have you been? I didn't see you at the ceremony." Kagome scolded.

The twenty-something year old kit, stuck in a ten year old body, blushed. "I was sitting with Kasai."

"You and that little human girl are getting pretty close." Inu Yasha smirked at his triumph, when the kit turned three shades redder.

Kagome giggled lightly. "Well, you better be off. It's starting to get late. You shouldn't travel too much at night, that's when demons are most prone to attacking."

Shippo crossed his arms Inu Yasha style. "Don't worry, I'll protect them."

The two Inus exchanged a look. Inu Yasha merely rolled his eyes. The kit had never really learned how to fight. He had more faith in his son's ability than the fox's.

Inu Denkou chose to humor his foster brother. "Oh, thank you, Shippo. I know Mother feels much better with you with us."

Kagome smiled at her son's back and winked at Shippo, who beamed like the sun.

"I'll do my best." He pounded a small fist in a small palm.

Kagome smiled broader. "I know you will, now get on your way, you're loosing daylight." The three nodded and began their trek to the slayer's village. Kagome watched for a while, letting the fake smile slip away. She felt so vulnerable, letting her child disappear into the forest. She turned away from their disappearing shadows and buried her face again in her lover's chest. She needed to feel safe, she needed her mate, her Inu Yasha.

The End

-----

A/N: For those of you that noticed, I did make a boob-boo in the last chap. I called Tenseiga, Tetsuseiga. Sorry about that. Usually I double check the spelling, but I put that one out quick thus the spelling error. My bad! Always let me know this stuff, so I can fix in the future.


End file.
